Light in the Shadows
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Elphaba is on the run, but when she is attacked, she wakes up with no memory of who she is. She only remembers one name: "Fae". She is told by a group of young warrior girls that she is supposed to lead the Great Battle against the Wizard, but how can she when she doesn't remember her own name? Post-Defying Gravity. Fiyeraba.
1. Running

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the story I was supposed to write and post forever and a day ago. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Calathean Warriors:**

**Fae'sFlower (ME!) as Nathalinia (Age 16)**

**Elphabalover101 as Elicity (Age 15)**

**ExoticPeachBlossom as Maxinena (Age 19)**

**Elphaba'sGirl as Lizzie (Age 18)**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies as Maddalia (Age 19)**

**Chanty420 as Chanela (Age 15)**

**Doglover645 as Juyaliana (Age 14)**

**NellytheActress as Nelliee (Age 14)**

* * *

><p>Elphaba was running.<p>

She didn't know how long she had been running. All she knew was that she had to get away from the Wizard and his men. She couldn't believe that the Wizard, her lifelong hero, was nothing more than a phony. A fraud. A fake. Ever since she was little, she had dreamed of meeting him, but her opinion on the Oh-so-wonderful-Wizard of Oz had changed dramatically.

And Morrible. Her teacher. She had been working with him the entire time. She was part of the whole scheme to cage the Animals. And she had trusted her.

She had left her friends. Glinda was still at the Wizard's palace. Fiyero and Nessa were still back at Shiz. She couldn't go back and face them like nothing had happened.

She stopped, running out of breath. Looking up, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Thinking that this would be a good, and safe, place to rest, the emerald witch leaned against a tree and briefly closed her eyes.

That was a big mistake.

Elphaba inhaled softly. She felt free. She felt at peace. She felt…

"Don't move a muscle, witch!"

Elphaba's eyes flew open and she found herself surrounded by Gale Force soldiers. Thinking fast, she conjured up a fireball.

Something hit her in her lower back and she immediately extinguished the fireball and fell to the ground. Gasping, she tried to lift her head, but one of the soldiers hit her on the side of her head with the butt of his gun.

"We have finally caught the Wicked Witch of the West," one soldier sneered.

"Get her up! We're bringing her to the Wizard!"

"Can't we just kill her?"

"No. The Wizard specifically said he wanted her _alive_."

Elphaba grunted as she was forced to her feet and her hands were forced behind her back. Sneering, she dug her heels into the ground.

"Come on, witch!" the guard shouted, tugging on Elphaba.

"Never," Elphaba growled darkly.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Why are you giving her a choice?" one of the younger guards asked. Raising his gun, he aimed it at Elphaba's heart and was about to shoot, but an arrow came out of nowhere and killed him.

All the guards turned around, on full alert. Not seeing anything, they turned back to Elphaba.

"What type of trickery is this, witch?" the guard growled, the tip of his gun dangerously close to Elphaba's heart.

Elphaba hung her head, refusing to answer.

"Answer me, witch!"

"I have a name, you know," Elphaba whispered, meeting the soldier's glare.

Growling, the soldier cracked Elphaba across the face, leaving an angry bruise in the place where hand met face.

Crying out, Elphaba collapsed to the ground.

"Not so powerful now, are you, witch?" the soldier cackled.

"I… have… a… name…" Elphaba hissed.

Angry, the guard kicked her. A loud crack and Elphaba cried out in pain. The guards kicked her again. Elphaba heard her bones breaking, but refused to let them see her cry.

The bushes rustled softly in the background and everyone stilled. The soldiers drew their swords, ready for action. A single arrow flew through the air and landed in the center of the circle of guards.

"Ozdangit!" a young, female voice said from one of the trees. "Missed."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the soldiers shouted.

The guards didn't have time to react before the found themselves under attack. A loud battle cry and soldiers began falling left and right.

"Maddalia, little help here!" a redheaded girl said as one of the guards tried to stab her.

"No prob, Nelliee," Maddalia called back.

Stepping forward, she smirked as she extended her arm towards the soldier. The soldier stiffened and his eyes widened in horror as his hand rose, against his will, and started repeatedly smacking him across the face.

Maddalia cackled. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you-"

"Maddalia, stop messing the guards and help!" a girl shouted.

"You're no fun, Elicity," Maddalia pouted, but released the guard and hit him in a pressure point.

"How's the weather up there?" a young girl with her long, brown hair in a braid down her back asked, looking up at the girl in the tree.

"Very funny, Juyaliana," the girl in the tree, Nathalinia, said dryly as she casually mowed down Gale Force soldiers with her bow and arrow.

"Where's Maxinena?" Nelliee asked, looking around for her friend.

The girl in question shouted a loud battle cry as she charged into battle.

"Found her," Maddalia giggled.

"Maxinena, wait for me!" a petite girl with long, black hair and blue eyes called, charging after Maxinena, her sword clasped firmly in her hands.

"Keep up, Lizzie!" the older girl called over her shoulder.

"Assume positions!" the last girl, Chanela, called, appearing next to Elicity.

All of the girls formed a slanted line, their weapons drawn before them, ready to fight.

"Hold… hold… attack!" Nathalinia called as she continued to mercilessly mow down Gale Force soldiers.

"You're a… girl," the soldier who Nelliee had currently pinned down said.

"You people have _no_ imagination!" Nelliee huffed before kicking the soldier in the back, breaking his spinal chord.

"I think we're done," Maxinena called as the last three soldiers ran away for their lives.

"Aren't we gonna get them?" Elicity asked, half pouting as she pointed to the vanishing soldiers.

"Nah." Maxinena shook her head. "Someone's got to live to tell the tale about how awesome we are."

"Wah-hoo! We did it! We did it! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! No eatin' here tonight! Whoo! Eatin' here tonight! No! No! No! Eatin' here tonight! Ya on a diet!" Maddalia sang as she did a little happy dance.

"Um… guys?" Juyaliana whispered, looking at a figure lying motionless on the floor.

"Yeah?" Chanela asked, turning around to face her friend. "Oh."

The girls quickly rushed over to the motionless figure and knelt in a circle around her.

"She's green," Juyaliana observed.

"No, duh," Elicity muttered under her breath.

"Is she dead?" Nelliee asked dryly.

Everyone flashed the red head a _'Shut up'_ glare and turned back to the woman.

"We need to get her back to the base. Now!" Maddalia said as she attempted to lift the woman up. "Guys, this would be a lot easier if I had help."

Maxinena, Nathalinia, Elicity and Lizzie moved to help Maddalia with the mysterious woman. Chanela, Juyaliana and Nelliee walked ahead of them, making sure no one else was there.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up a few hours later, a soft moan escaping her lips. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw three unknown faces staring down at her.<p>

"You're awake," one of the girls smiled.

Startled, Elphaba jumped back.

"Nice going, cupcake. You scared her," Lizzie said, glaring at Nathalinia.

"_Don't_ call me 'cupcake'," the younger girl frowned. She turned back to Elphaba. "I'm sorry if we startled you. Let's start over. Hi. I'm Nathalinia, and this is Lizzie," she gestured to the girl at her right. "And that's Maddalia." She gestured to the girl on her right.

"And you are?" Maddalia questioned.

Elphaba stared at the younger girls, her eyes wide in fear.

"There are more of us," Lizzie spoke up, noticing Elphaba's lack of response. "They're just freshening up. They should be here shortly."

"Is she awake?" Elicity asked, coming into the bedchamber with Maxinena and Chanela close behind her.

"Yup," Lizzie nodded.

Giggling, Elicity ran up to the bed. Frightened, Elphaba jumped back.

"Elicity, don't scare her," Maxinena said, pulling the young girl back.

"But I wanna say 'hi'," Elicity pouted.

"W-Who are you?" Elphaba whispered hoarsely.

Juyaliana and Nelliee came in last, approaching the side of the bed next to Maddy and Lizzie.

"I'm Nelliee," Nelliee said proudly, her nose high in the air.

"Let's hope it doesn't rain," Elicity muttered. "Or else you'd drown with your nose that high."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"We're the Calathean Warriors. Basically, we're a small group of girls who kick butt," Juyaliana said simply.

"And take names," Chanela added with a smile.

"Wh-Where am I?" Elphaba asked, her eyes darting around the room.

"At our secret base underground in the heart of the Gillikin Forest," Maxinena said gently.

"And… who… who am I?"

That question caught everyone off guard.

"Wait… you don't remember who you are?" Chanela asked.

Elphaba shook her head.

"Nothing at all?" Juyaliana asked, biting on her fingernails.

"N-No."

"That's a problem," Maddalia whispered.

Elphaba whimpered softly and inched closer to the wall, away from the girls.

"We'll let you get some rest now. We'll be back later," Maxinena said, gently patting Elphaba's hand and ushering everyone out of the room. Elphaba stared at the door long after they were gone. She didn't have a clue of who she was or where she was. She looked down at her hands and noticed that they were green. Why was she green? Did something happen that she wasn't aware of? Too tired to answer her own questions, Elphaba drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up again a few hours later. Turning, she saw one of the girls at her bedside, examining her. Inhaling sharply, she shot up, but immediately regretted it.<p>

"Don't," the girl said, gently pushing her back down.

Elphaba looked at the girl as she tried to match her face with a name. Nathalinia… wasn't it?

"Who… what… where…" Elphaba whispered hoarsely.

"Questions to be answered later. But for now, I must ask you if you remember anything. Anything at all about who you are."

"N-No," Elphaba said shakily.

Nathalinia gave the green woman a small smile. "Well, we need a name for you. How about… Fae? I've always liked that name. I was going to get a cat and name her Fae, but then… sorry. I'm getting off topic. Do you like that name?"

Elphaba thought about it for a moment. Fae did seem like a pretty name. She felt like she had heard the name before, but couldn't remember when or where. Smiling at the younger girl, Elphaba slowly nodded.

"Great! Then Fae it is. We finally have a name for you. At least it's better than 'That green woman'."

Elphaba's grin slightly widened.

Nathalinia smiled and, reaching out, tenderly placed her hand on Elphaba's forehead. Elphaba recoiled slightly, not used to the touch.

"It's okay," Nathalinia whispered soothingly. "You're fever's gone down slightly. That's a good sign. Though…"

"Thought what?" Elphaba asked.

"You don't think…"

"I don't think what?"

"You could be…"

A click and the door opened and Maddalia, Lizzie and Maxinena stood in the doorway.

"Nattie!" Maddalia scowled.

Nathalinia jumped away from Elphaba and, locking her hands behind her back, bowed her head, avoiding the look of the older girls.

"What are you doing in here?" Lizzie asked, taking the younger girl's hand and pulling her away from the bed.

"N-Nothing," Nathalinia whispered.

"We need to let our guest rest now," Maxinena said, taking Nathalinia's arm and pulling her away.

"Fae. Her name is Fae!" Nathalinia said, twisting out of Maxinena's arms.

"Fae?" Lizzie repeated, placing the cold cloth on Elphaba's forehead. "Who picked that name?"

"I did, of course," Nathalinia huffed.

"Nattie, you can't just go around naming people," Maddalia said sternly.

"We came to a mutual agreement. It's better than 'That green woman," Nathalinia argued.

"Who suggested that?" Maxinena asked.

"Nelliee," Nathalinia replied dryly.

"Figures."

"I think she might be… the One."

"One?" Elphaba whispered hoarsely.

"The One. The Leader. The one who's supposed to lead the Great Battle against the Wizard."

"Nattie, now might not be the best time to talk about this. Fae needs to get her rest," Maxinena said, once again trying to pull the younger girl out of the room.

"I swear! She fits the prophecy perfectly! She's here… and it's the year of the Lion!"

"Prophesy?" Now Elphaba was just repeating what she heard, trying, yet failing, to make sense of everything.

"Shh," Lizzie whispered gently, readjusting the cloth on Elphaba's head.

"What… leader?" Elphaba whispered, closing her eyes.

"We'll tell you later," Lizzie smiled, stroking Elphaba's hand before standing up and ushering Maddalia, Maxinena and Nathalinia out of the room.

_I wonder if she really is the_ _prophesied_ _leader…_ they thought as they left Elphaba's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for anyone who was wondering, but there isn't enough room for any more people. I can only have eight people, and you'll see why later. Also, I wouldn't be able to keep track of all the characters without having everyone 'nod in agreement'. Again, sorry!<strong>

**The first seven chapters are pre-written, so expect regular (every other day) updates until then. After that… we shall see.**

**Yes, guys. I named the warriors after a flower. Calatheas.**

**Also, there are three references in here, two from movies and one from a TV show. I may do a 'Nia', if I feel so inclined. Y'all know the rules. Reviews are the best!**


	2. Not So Wonderful

**NellytheActress: You'll find out soon. Don't worry.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: LOL! You're welcome!**

**SkySorrow: I'm actually not working with the other authors in the story. I was considering making everyone from Earth, but that's been done too many times, so I decided on Ozians instead.**

**Iamgoku: Close, but not quite.**

**The movie references were from ****_Finding Nemo_**** (Maddalia's little singsong) and from ****_The Chronicles of Narnia, Prince Caspian_**** (You people have ****_no_**** imagination.) The TV reference was from ****_Wizards of Waverly Place_**** (Why are you hitting yourself?)**

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to rise in the eastern sky. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the sudden light streaming in from her room. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and yawned. She felt much better this morning. Her fever had gone down and she felt hungry. Rising, from the bed, she slowly made her way out of the room.<p>

She turned, trying to figure out where everything was. She sniffed the air and a sweet scent caught her attention. She followed the smell and her nose led her, thankfully, to the kitchen.

"Oh, what a pair we'll be, the weekend and pie!" Nathalinia sang as she took a coconut cream pie of the oven. She turned around and jumped, seeing the green woman standing there. "Oh. Hi, Fae. You're awake."

Elphaba nodded.

"You must be hungry," the young girl smiled, placing the pie on the counter, looking at it as if to say 'Stay' and walked up to Elphaba. "I'll get everyone else up and then we can have breakfast."

And with that, Nathalinia skipped away, leaving Elphaba alone to her thoughts. The green girl stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not knowing what to do or where to go. She decided to wander through the hideout.

The green woman wandered aimlessly down the long hallways, lightly sliding her fingers against the wall, lost in her own world. She didn't know what it was about this place, but it made her feel safe. Like nothing could harm her. Nothing bad could touch her.

"Stop! Thief!" a voice shrieked.

Startled, Elphaba dove into a corner and wrapped her arms around her knees. She saw a shadow of a person run past her, followed by a loud cackle.

"MADDALIA, PUT THAT PIE BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME…"

"You'll never catch me alive!" Maddalia cackled.

"I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU!" A whiz and Maddalia screamed. Something made of tin hit the floor and soon, a rush of footsteps flooded Elphaba's ears.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Ooh… pie!"

Elphaba gathered up her courage and stood up. Smoothing out her nightgown, she slowly made her way towards where she heard everyone gathering.

The girls, all still dressed in their nightgowns, were standing in a circle around someone, probably Maddalia, snickering.

"This isn't funny!" the older girl hissed as she tried to push herself to her feet, but failed.

"It kinda is," Elicity giggled.

"It is!" Nathalinia cackled.

"Stop trying to cackle like me," Maddalia hissed. "And what… did you just shoot me with a paralytic arrow?!"

"Maybe…"

"You couldn't have shot me with a different arrow?"

"What arrow? A love arrow? And have you fall _in love_ with the pie?! Who do you think I am? Cupid?"

"You'll pay for this!"

Had Maddalia been able to rise to her full height, the other girls would have been cowering in fear. But to see one of their older warriors lying on the floor, completely paralyzed, the younger girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Come on, guys. It's… not… funny," Maxinena said, trying her best to contain her laughter, but failed. Taking a deep breath, she reached down and pulled the arrow out of Maddalia's butt, causing her to wince.

"I hate you all so much right now," Maddalia growled as Maxinena helped her up and supported her along with Lizzie.

"It'll wear off in a while," Nathalinia said, waving a dismissive hand.

"You'd better hope it doesn't," Maddalia said, lunging towards the younger girl.

Yelping, Nathalinia, along with the other younger girls, ran away down the long corridor.

Maddalia sighed. "Sometimes, those girls…"

"We know," Lizzie giggled.

"I'll get them back!"

"I'm sure you will," Maxinena smirked, helping Maddalia down the hall.

Elphaba stood frozen the entire time, not fully sure of what was going on. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heels and walked back to her room. When she got back, she found a simple, dark blue dress pressed out on her bed. Wondering where it came from, she picked it up and held it against her body. It looked like it would fit her, so she disappeared into the bathroom and quickly showered and dried her hair. Slowly, she put on her underclothes and pulled the dress over her head. It fit around her waist snugly and the skirt spilled down around her legs. She smiled, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton against her skin.

"Breakfast!" she head one of the girls call.

Slowly, Elphaba walked out of her room and walked back to the kitchen, where the eight girls were sitting around a large, circular table, eating breakfast.

"Fae, you're up!" Elicity smiled up at the green woman.

"She's _been_ up," Nathalinia said, giving her friend a look.

Elicity glared at Nathalinia before pulling out the chair next to her. "You can sit next to me."

"And me?" Nelliee whined, looking at the vacant seat in between her and Elicity.

"Shut up, Nelliee!" Smiling back at the green woman, Elicity invitingly patted the seat she just pulled out.

Giving the younger girl a small smile, Elphaba slowly sat down and stared at her plate of food.

"You're not hungry, Fae?" Juyaliana asked, noticing that Elphaba hadn't touched any of her food.

"A little. I just… what were you all talking about before… about me being 'The One'?"

"It was nothing. _Nattie_ shouldn't have said anything," Maddalia said, glaring daggers at the younger girl.

"It is most certaintly not nothing!" Nathalinia protested. "She could be…"

"And what if she isn't? You would have gotten her worked up over nothing."

"You're the one who's getting worked up."

Maddalia bit her bottom lip, looking almost ready to kill the younger girl. Nathalinia met her with an equally hard gaze.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Chanela said, hoping that they wouldn't have to pull anyone off the ceiling. That job always fell to her and, Oz, how she _hated_ that job.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we all just sit down, shut up, and drink some prune juice?" Juyaliana suggested optimistically.

"We don't have any prune juice," Nelliee said dryly.

"Then maybe we should get some. Maybe that why those two are always arguing like cats and dogs. I'm telling you, it's the lack of fiber that…"

"Thank you," the rest of the girls interrupted, not in the mood for Juyaliana's sciencey spiel.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! You can't keep telling me what to do," Nathalinia shouted across the table at Maddalia.

"Says the girl who still sleeps with a teddy bear," the older girl shouted back.

"We do not insult Mr. Snuggles!"

"Guys, we have a guest," Lizzie said.

Nathalinia and Maddalia stopped arguing and muttered quick apologies before sitting back down.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Elicity asked, trying to brighten up the mood.

"I have to work on my training," Nelliee said, stabbing her eggs with her fork.

"Me too," Chanela said.

"Me three," Juyaliana added.

"I think it's safe to say that we all have to work on our training," Nathalinia said, taking a sip of her juice. "Although…"

"No, Nattie," Maxinena said sternly.

"Well… that's the only way we're gonna know for sure."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Nathalinia gave the older girl an innocent smile before turning towards Elphaba. "Fae, there's an old prophecy that in the year of the Lion, which is this year, a warrior princess will rise up from the shadows and defeat the Wizard."

"He's been in power for too long. I'm sick of him," Juyaliana complained, grabbing the butter knife and cutting a slice of bread.

"The Wizard?" Elphaba asked. Why did that name ring a bell?

Maxinena nodded. "Yup, the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz'. Or so people think. Every time I hear that, it makes me wanna…"

"The point is," Lizzie quickly interrupted, "that it might be time to overthrow the Wizard and restore peace to Oz."

"And we can't do that without our hero," Chanela said.

"And you think _she's_ the hero?" Nelliee asked.

"She's the only person who's entered these woods in a while. Plus, she's green. She's our best bet," Nathalinia said, finishing her breakfast. "Everyone ready?"

"To do what?" Maddalia asked, putting her fork down.

"To go down to the catacombs."

"I'm finished," Elicity said, taking her last sip of juice.

"Me, too," Juyaliana said.

"Me, three," Chanela chimed.

"Great! Let's go!" Nathalinia chirped, jumping out of her seat and running out of the kitchen, pursued by the other girls and Elphaba.

"Who has the key?" Juyaliana asked once everyone stopped in front of a large, wooden door.

Lizzie pulled a key out of her pocket, but hesitated. "Now, are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure that…"

Not waiting for the older girl to finish her sentence, Elicity snatched the key from Lizzie's hand and unlocked the door.

The group quietly descended the stairs to the bottom and gathered around in a circle around a golden crown on a pedestal.

"What… what is that?" Elphaba asked, taking a step back.

"The Crown of Cythalia. She was the greatest warrior princess known to Oz. Like you, she also had green skin. Legend has it that when one of her descendants wears the grown, it will glow."

"But, the legend also says that if someone wears the crown and they're not a descendant of the warrior princess, they'll be disintegrated into ashes," Maxinena added.

"This should be interesting," Nelliee said.

"Go ahead. Try it on," Elicity encouraged.

Timidly stepping forward, Elphaba looked at the crown on the pedestal. She reached for it and pulled her hand back. "What… what if it's not me?"

"Then, as Maxinena said, you'll be disintegrated," Nelliee said, earning her an elbow to the ribs from Elicity.

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba took the crown and carefully placed it in her hair.

"Nothing's happening," Chanela said after a while. "Why isn't anything happening."

"Maybe the crown just needs some time to warm up," Juyaliana shrugged.

"Or maybe…" A sudden streak of light shot out from the crown. The girls were blasted against the wall and shielded their eyes against the bright light.

Elphaba closed her eyes as she felt her feet leave the ground. She stretched out her arms and inhaled deeply, suddenly feeling strongly calm.

The light finally died down and the girls opened their eyes. They gasped, seeing Elphaba no longer clothed in her black dress, but a royal blue warrior dress.

"What… you are… she is!" Elicity gasped, smiling. "Wow… Nattie was right."

"You sound really surprised about that fact," Nathalinia said, giving her friend a sideways look.

Elphaba looked over her new outfit and then back up at the girls. "What… what happens now?"

"Now comes the fun part," Lizzie smiled, stepping forward. "Training."

* * *

><p><strong>So, coming up are the eight training chapters, one for each lesson. The powers (and order) of the<strong> **Calathean Warriors will be announced as their chapters come up because you all know I'm not one for spoilers. Reviews make my day!**


	3. Lesson 1: Nature with Elicity

**Doglover645: LOL! I never said the reference would be subtle. *Smirk***

**PhantomoftheBarricade1832: Ding! Ding! Ding! You're correct! And we won't know what happens to the Shiz gang while this is going on, but we'll see them later.**

**UndeafeatedAura: LOL! This will be a mess!**

**NellytheActress: The order of Elphaba's lessons.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elphaba woke up to find a note taped to her nightstand. Yawning, she pushed herself up and opened the note.<p>

_Meet me in the arena after breakfast ~Elicity_

Elphaba looked up and saw a dress hanging on the edge of her bed. It looked exactly like the one the crown gave her, only this one was a dark green. She quickly got out of bed, showered and put on the dress before joining the other girls for breakfast.

"Morning, Fae," Chanela greeted once the green girl entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Elphaba smiled at the younger girl. She would have to learn their names eventually.

"I'm sure you got Elicity's note this morning," Juyaliana said.

"Honestly, I don't know why you had to leave her a note," Nelliee said, glaring at Elicity. "I mean, you knew you would see her."

"Don't question my methods of teaching!" Elicity quickly snapped at Nelliee before returning to her breakfast.

"Hey, wait a minute! Who said you get to go first?" Chanela frowned.

"The book," Elicity said simply.

"What book?"

"_The_ book."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"The lost book of Cythalia."

"You found it?"

"Well, if I found it, it wouldn't be lost anymore, now would it?"

"Anyway, what about the book?"

"Well," Elicity began. "I didn't find the actual book, but I was in the library last night and one of the pages from the book was in one of my mystery novels. It gives the order of training for the warrior princess to master each of the eight warrior skills." She pulled out the page of the book and passed it around the table.

"How long do we have to train Fae?" Nathalinia asked.

"Well, there are eight of us, each with different special powers that match what Fae has to learn and master."

"Again, how long to we have to train Fae?"

"My guess would be… not long."

"How long is 'not long'?" Maddalia asked.

"A year or two… maybe three."

"Remember how long it took us for our training?" Juyaliana asked, raising an eyebrow. "It took more than three years."

"And I scouted the edges of the forest last night," Maddalia quipped. "Apparently, the Wizard knows something's going on, because he's starting to build up an army."

"Just what we need right now," Maxinena sighed.

"Maybe he knows about the rise of the warrior princess. It's a well known legend and you know how superstitious some… most… of the Ozians are," Lizzie shrugged.

"And this is the year of the Lion. Even if it weren't true, the Wizard would still build up and army just in case."

"Would he attack?" Nelliee asked.

"Well, I don't think he knows _where_ the warrior princess will rise, but he does know _when_. I think we have to beat him to the punch."

"So… attack him before he attacks us?"

"Exactly."

"I like the sound of this," the younger redhead said, smirking wickedly.

"He has to train the new recruits, so that might buy us some time," Chanela added.

"Do we know the reason why he's building up an army? It might not be for the reasons we think," Elicity said.

"It could be that he wants to cage more Animals. And if that were the case, this would be a perfect time for the warrior princess to make her grand reappearance," Maddalia smirked.

"It's settled then. Training starts this morning, as planned, and then we kick the Wizard's butt."

"Wait a minute. We can't go up against the Wizard and his army alone," Nathalinia said.

"We kicked butt last time," Elicity pouted.

Nathalinia sighed. "That was a small group, not a whole army. We're gonna need backup."

"We could get the Outlands countries to help us."

"You're kidding, right?" Lizzie said, staring at the younger girl. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding. We'll need help, they have armies."

"We can discuss all the minor details later. Right now, Fae and I have training to do," Elicity smiled, standing up and tugging on the green woman's arm.

Elphaba stood up and followed the young warrior girl down the hall to the arena. "Welcome to the Arena!" Elicity smiled, doing a grand arm gesture. "I love doing that! Now," she said, turning around to face Elphaba. "My special powers are nature powers. Which include, but are not limited to this…" She waved her hand and flowers sprouted from the rock ground. "Or this…" Another hand gesture and a small rose tree grew in the corner. "Or this…" As she slowly raised her hands, butterflies emerged from the flowers and flew around the arena. "It's not just for making things pretty. It can also come in handy when fighting. For example…" Smirking, Elicity snapped her fingers and vines grew from the ground and wrapped around Elphaba. "You also get control over the weather." Clapping, Elicity created a small storm cloud over Elphaba and it started raining on her. "See my point?"

Elphaba nodded and sneezed. "Oh, sorry. Can't have you getting sick during training." Elicity waved her hand and the vines and storm cloud vanished. "Now, you already have the warrior powers locked up inside you, and it's up to the other girls and myself to help you unlock them. Have you ever had any sign of these magical powers before?"

Elphaba searched her brain, trying to remember.

_"Let her go!"_

_"Elphaba, you promised things would be different here."_

_"I'm so sorry, Nessie. Please forgive me."_

Gasping, Elphaba fell to the ground. Elicity knelt down before her and found the green woman crying. "Fae, are you alright?"

Quickly composing herself, Elphaba looked up and nodded. She allowed Elicity to help her up and quickly brushed the dirt of her dress. She wondered who she had heard. Who was Elphaba and who was Nessie? Did they have some type of connection with her?

"Now, lesson number one. Make a flower sprout up from the ground."

Elphaba looked down at the ground and frowned. "But… flowers can't grow without soil."

"You have the magic to make it grow. Nature is one of the easier powers you have to unlock. Once you get the basics of it, the rest comes easier. You can do it. Just concentrate."

Elphaba looked down again and concentrated on making a flower. Sweat glistened her forehead. If this was one of the easier lessons, Oz help her when she got to one of the harder ones.

"It's just a small flower. I'm not asking you to sprout a cherry blossom tree," Elicity said, noticing the sweat on Elphaba's forehead.

Elphaba calmed down and tried to focus again, She smiled when she saw a small, green weed sprout up from the ground.

"Nice," Elicity smiled. "Not what I asked for, but it's a start."

Smiling with newfound confidence, the emerald woman turned and, waving her hand, created a small patch of poppies.

"Now you're getting it!" Elicity smiled, applauding.

Turning with a smirk, Elphaba snapped her fingers and created a storm cloud over the younger warrior.

"Okay," Elicity said, slowly nodding as it began to rain on her. "I guess I deserved that." She waved the storm cloud away and smiled at the emerald woman. "Well done, Fae. Keep practicing and I'm sure you'll…" Elicity was unable to finish her sentence, due to Elphaba creating vines from the ceiling that wrapped around her ankles and hoisted her up.

"Really?" Elicity asked, now upside-down.

"I might like this," Elphaba smirked.

"I'm sure you will."

Laughter caught their attention and Elicity turned, seeing Nathalinia, Nelliee and Maddalia standing a few feet away, laughing.

"Guys, this isn't funny," Elicity frowned, wiggling against the vines.

"I think it is," Nelliee laughed.

"It definitely is," Nathalinia smirked.

"Serves you right for laughing at _me_ yesterday," Maddalia cackled.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Now, help me down!" Elicity demanded.

Sighing, the three warrior girls walked up and untied the vines, causing Elicity to fall, not so gracefully, to the ground.

"Thanks," she muttered, pushing herself up and wiping the dust off her combat dress.

"No problem," Nelliee smirked.

"How were flower lessons?" Maddalia asked casually as they walked out of the arena.

"There's more to nature than just flowers," Elicity said, her nose high in the air.

"Right, you can also make it rain," Nathalinia giggled.

"Hey, weather is my specialty," Elicity smiled, taking an elaborate bow.

Elphaba froze. Where did she hear that before? Had someone said it to her? Did she say it to someone else?

"Fae?" Maddalia asked when she realized the emerald woman was no longer walking beside them.

Elphaba snapped out of her gaze and quickened her pace to catch up with the girls. They didn't say anything to Elphaba, but secretly wondered what was going on. Maybe she was regaining her memory of who she was before they found her. After all, it just might help them.


	4. Lesson 2: Transformations with Lizzie

**Doglover645: LOL! I know they were never specified. It makes it more fun for me.**

**PhantomoftheBarricade1832: YES! I was worried no one would catch that reference.**

**Iamgoku: No… just… no. Ice is NOT cooler! LOL!**

* * *

><p>When Elphaba walked into the arena, she didn't see Lizzie. Instead, a white cat was sitting a few feet, looking up at her with icy blue eyes.<p>

"Uh… hi," she said awkwardly to the cat.

The cat mewed and walked up to the green girl. Elphaba was surprised when the cat jumped up and wrapped itself around her neck. She stiffened, wondering when the young warrior would show up.

The cat jumped down and what happened next nearly made the green woman faint. The cat changed into Lizzie. The young girl pushed herself up and brushed the dirt from the skirt of her dress.

"I hope I didn't startle you," she said, smiling up at the green witch.

"N-No, you didn't," Elphaba blinked.

"It's okay. I sometimes scare everyone else. It's actually really fun. Now, lesson time. In case you haven't noticed, I'm an Animagus," the younger said, licking the back of her hand. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly put her hand down and looked up sheepishly at Elphaba. "Sorry. It sometimes takes a while to fully get out of it. I can turn into any animal I want, which is a bit unusual. Normally, people only have one animal form they can turn into, but I'm special. Personally, I prefer animals in the cat family."

"How can this help with fighting?" Elphaba asked.

Lizzie gave the green woman an incredulous look. "Um… hello? Do you not know how vicious and fierce lions can be? You can tear a whole army apart. Though, you won't be able to use any of your other powers while you are in your animal state."

Elphaba nodded.

"Why don't you show me what you can do, and we'll start from there."

Elphaba took a deep breath. What could she do? Not even she knew.

"Just focus deep inside you," Lizzie advised.

The green girl closed her eyes and exhaled. She felt herself getting smaller and furrier. When she opened her eyes, she was looking up at the warrior girl. Wait, wasn't she teller than Lizzie? And why was she on the floor. Was she…

"Aww, I've always wanted a pet bunny," Lizzie smiled, lifting the black bunny into her and stroking its fur.

Elphaba tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out. _Of course_, she realized. _Bunnies can't talk._

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. Not only can you not use your powers while you're an animal, but you also can't speak," Lizzie smirked.

Elphaba twitched her nose, clearly annoyed. She wanted Lizzie to tell her how to change back.

"Hey, girls! Look what I have!" Lizzie called, running out of the arena.

Elicity, Nelliee and Juyaliana appeared. "What is it?" Nelliee asked.

"Aww! What a cute bunny!" Elicity gushed. "Can I hold it?"

Lizzie handed Elphaba over to Elicity. Elphaba immediately began to squirm and bite at Elicity's fingers.

"Hey!" Elicity pouted, setting the bunny down before she had a chance to bite her. "What's wrong with your new pet?"

Lizzie broke into a fit of giggles.

"What is it?" Juyaliana asked.

"It's Fae," Lizzie finally managed to get out, taking deep breaths.

Their gazes shifted from Lizzie to the black bunny on the ground until they finally figured it out. They tried to hold in their laughter, but failed.

"You didn't tell her how to change back?" Elicity asked.

"Nope," Lizzie smirked.

"I like her like this," Nelliee said, picking up Elphaba.

Elphaba swatted at the redhead, but Nelliee held her up in the air. "Can we just keep her like this?"

"What's going on?" a voice from down the hall asked.

The younger girls turned around and saw Maddalia, Chanela and Maxinena approaching them. "Hi," Elicity smiled.

Maddalia noticed the squirming black bunny in Nelliee's hands and frowned. "Where did you find a bunny?"

"Oh, you know. Around… town…" Nelliee said casually.

"Nelliee, we lived out in the middle of nowhere. We're miles away from the nearest town," Chanela sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's Fae," Juyaliana said.

"Fae?" Maxinena asked, blinking.

"Yup. I was giving her her transformation lesson today," Lizzie said.

"And you didn't tell her how to change back?"

"Obviously not. After all, I've always wanted a pet bunny."

Maxinena and Maddalia gave Lizzie a look, who sighed. "Fine." Waving her hand over Elphaba, she changed the bunny back into the green woman.

"Thank you," Elphaba huffed as she pushed herself up.

"Sorry, but you just looked so cute," Lizzie gushed.

The green woman shot the young warrior a murderous look.

"Hey, in my defense, you could have changed yourself back by yourself this entire time," Lizzie said, putting her hands up in mock defense.

"What?" Elphaba frowned.

"It's easy. Turn yourself back into a bunny."

Narrowed eyes starred back at Lizzie and she sighed. "Trust me. I… we… won't say how cute you are."

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba turned herself back into a bunny, which was considerably easier than the last time.

"So adorable!" Nelliee joked.

Juyaliana gabbed her in the ribs. "Shut up!"

"What? I didn't say she was 'cute'. I said 'adorable'."

"That's pretty much the same thing!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Now just picture yourself as a human again," Lizzie said, ignoring the other girls.

The bunny closed its eyes and was transformed back into the green woman.

"Wow. That was… easy," Elphaba said as she rose to her full height.

"Just what I told you," Lizzie smiled. "Now, is it lunch time? I'm starving."

"Lunch time!" the girls heard Nathalinia call from the kitchen.

The warrior girls stampeded to the kitchen and sat down in their respective seats. Elphaba came in after them and sat in between Elicity and Nelliee again.

"What's for lunch today, Master Chef?" Chanela asked.

"Today, we are having the Chef's Choice; butter noodle worms with sun-dried tomatoes and broccoli."

"Yum," Maxinena hummed dryly.

"Look more enthusiastic, Maxinena. I used your recipe this time."

"Good."

Elphaba looked uncomfortable as Nathalinia set a large bowl in the center of the table.

"It's just pasta," Maddalia said to the green woman, noticing the look on her face. "Though, knowing Nattie…"

"It's pasta," Nathalinia confirmed quickly.

Everyone quickly dished out the amount of pasta they wanted and dug in. Elphaba slowly reached for her fork. She stabbed the pasta, brought it to her mouth and smiled. It tasted wonderful. "This tastes wonderful," she smiled, looking up at Nathalinia.

"Thank you," the younger girl smiled, eating another forkful of pasta.

After everyone finished eating, Nathalinia brought out dessert; coconut cream pie.

"Is that the pie from two days ago?" Maddalia asked, eyeing the dessert.

"I hid this one, knowing _someone_ would try to steal it," Nathalinia smirked. She cut the pie into nine pieces and gave everyone a piece. Once they were done eating, and showering Nathalinia with compliments on what a great cook she was, they all dispersed to their own activities.

"Lunch was great, Nathalinia," Elphaba smiled, handing the younger girl her plate.

"Thank you," Nathalinia giggled.

Elphaba stepped back. Nathalinia's giggle sounded so familiar.

_"Popular! You're gonna be popular!"_

_"Toss! Toss! No, not like that! Well, you'll practice."_

_"Ball gown! BALL GOWN! Is this thing on?"_

"Fae? Fae! FAE!" the young warrior shouted, shaking the green girl's shoulders.

The green woman's eyes flew open in shock. She looked up into Nathalinia's brown eyes and registered that she was laying on the floor. Coughing, she pushed herself up.

"Fae, are you alright?" Nathalinia asked.

"Y-Yeah," Elphaba whispered, rising to her full height.

"Did you have another flashback?"

"I… don't know."

"Oh." The younger girl seemed to struggle for something to say. "Well… I'm going to practice in the arena. If you need anything… we're here."

"Y-Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Nathalinia," Elphaba said, looking at the younger girl and forcing a smile.

The warrior girl smiled back. "Call me 'Nattie'."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I don't own 'butter noodle worms with sun-dried tomatoes and broccoli'. All rights go to ExoticPeachBlossom in her story <strong>**_'Psycho Therapy'_****. Give it a read. You might see someone familiar.**


	5. Lesson 3: Sword Fighting with Nelliee

**UndeafeatedAura: LOL! I had to Ozify the Earth names everyone gave me. And no, Elphaba's clothes just disappear and reappear when she changes forms. More messes to come!**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: I did. I really did.**

* * *

><p>"Those better be tears of glee!" the redhead shouted.<p>

The green girl grunted as she deflected the blade Nelliee swung at her. Sweat glistened across her forehead as she lunged at the redhead. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she didn't realize she had been crying until Nelliee pointed it out.

Nelliee easily avoided the blade and lunged towards the green girl. The sound of metal clashing against metal filled both of their ears. Thinking quickly, Nelliee quickly knocked the sword out of Elphaba's hands and knocked her to the ground, holding the tip of her sword mere centimeters away from Elphaba's throat.

"Best two out of three?" she asked brightly.

Gasping for air, Elphaba shook her head.

"Aww, come on," Nelliee whined. "I was having so much fun!"

"I'm… sure… you… were…"

"It's much easier to kick your butt than the other girls'. Therefore, more fun for me." Smirking at the green witch, Nelliee lowered her sword. "Please?"

Elphaba caught her breath and laid her head against the hard floor. Nelliee smiled, thinking she had won. She was surprised to be kicked in the stomach by the green girl, who stood up and quickly grabbed her sword.

"You were saying something… about me being easily beaten?" Elphaba smirked.

The redhead frowned. "No fair!" she pouted, standing up and grabbing her sword. She immediately took the offensive and lunged at Elphaba, who immediately blocked her attack.

"Tired yet?" the green woman smirked.

"Not even close!"

Metal clashed against metal. Sweat glistened across Elphaba's forehead as she continued to block Nelliee's attacks. She finally succeeded in knocking Nelliee's sword from her hand and held the tip of her sword centimeters from her throat.

"Best two out of three?" the green woman asked, smirked.

Nelliee stared at the green woman, her chest visibly rising and falling as she caught her breath. Smiling, Elphaba held out Nelliee's sword to her. The redhead stared at the sword for a while before taking it.

"You did… well today," Nelliee said after a while, twirling her sword in her hand. "You're not… half as bad as I thought you would be."

Elphaba smiled, knowing that was as close as a compliment she would get from the young warrior girl. "Thanks."

Nodding, Nelliee walked out of the arena, closely followed by the green girl.

"Hey! How was sword fighting?" Chanela asked when she saw the two coming into the common room.

"Fine," Nelliee said simply.

"You didn't break anything, did you?" Juyaliana asked.

"Jules, we were in the arena. What could we have possibly broken?" Nelliee asked incredulously, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know. The sword… a bone… my Vinkun vase!"

"Still not over that?"

"It was new! Brand spankin' new!"

"It looked like it only cost about five green pennies."

"That's five green pennies you didn't spend!"

"It's not my fault _your_ vase was in the way of _my_ sword."

Juyaliana sputtered a bit, then turned on her heels and marched out of the room.

"You know, you never officially apologized for that," Chanela pointed out.

"It's been two years. Someone's just holding a grudge," Nelliee said as she flopped down on the couch with a dramatic huff.

"What's with you?"

"She's just upset because I beat her in training today," Elphaba smirked.

"Correction, you did not beat me. You weren't even close!" Nelliee said, shooting up.

"You were sweating."

"_You_ were crying."

"I was not," Elphaba defended herself.

Nelliee raised her eyebrow and Elphaba met her with a hard glare.

"So, basically, you kicked Nelliee's butt and she just doesn't want to admit it," Chanela said simply.

Elphaba nodded while Nelliee shook her head.

"It's okay, we've all done it."

"Hey!" the redhead protested.

"Oh, just admit that you were beaten by your pupil," Chanela said, glaring at Nelliee. "You'll feel better if you do."

"I will when you will."

While the girls were arguing, Elphaba took the opportunity to slip out and wander through the hideout. Ever since they found out that she was the warrior princess, Elphaba barely had any time to herself. Between training and doing other things with the girls, she barely had time to think.

"Why don't I remember anything before I came here?" Elphaba said to herself.

"Well, we were going to ask you the exact same thing, but figured it wouldn't do us much good."

Elphaba whipped around to see Maddalia and Maxinena walking up to her.

"Are you alright?" Maddalia asked.

Elphaba gave the warrior girls a small smile. "Yeah. I'm alright."

Maxinena nodded. "Are you memories returning?"

"A bit. I just hear voices. They sound familiar, but I don't know who they are."

The girls exchanged a look before turning back to Elphaba. "It's okay, Fae. If you get anymore, just let us know," Maddalia smiled before tugging on Maxinena's arm.

"Whoa!" Maxinena exclaimed as she was dragged away. "See ya later!"

Elphaba smiled as she walked back to her room and collapsed on her bed. Why couldn't she remember anything. She felt like she just appeared in the hideout with no past. Like a newborn child. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe she was supposed to forget her past and start anew.

But who were the voices and why did they keep haunting her?

A loud crash resounded through the halls and Elphaba jerked up. Footsteps pounded against the floor, followed by a very loud, "NELLIEE!"

"It wasn't me!" Elphaba heard the younger girl shout back.

Smiling slightly, Elphaba leaned back against her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

_"Elphie, stop!"_

_"Get her!"_

_"I hope you're happy, now!"_

_"This… WICKED WITCH!"_

Elphaba bolted upright in her bed, sweat glistening across her forehead. Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself struggling for air.

Footsteps caught her attention and she looked up to see Elicity and Nathalinia running into the room.

"Fae, are you alright?" Elicity asked, rushing to the green girl's side with Nathalinia close behind her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Elphaba said, taking deep breaths.

"Your scream would suggest otherwise," Nathalinia pointed out.

Elphaba placed her hand against her head. "I… I keep getting visions of the past."

"Like flashbacks?" Elicity asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you starting to remember anything?" Nathalinia asked, placing her hand on top of Elphaba's.

"I don't know. It's just… nothing's coming back. Maybe I'm not supposed to remember my past."

The young warrior girls exchanged a look before turning back to Elphaba. Elicity sighed before deciding that she would be the one to break the silence that had befallen them. "You don't want to? I mean… I get that it's really draining to you, but…"

"What if I don't want to remember?" Elphaba asked quietly. "What if something happened to me that I don't want to remember?"

"But what if something good happened?"

"You might have had a special someone," Nathalinia smiled, playfully nudging Elphaba.

"I don't think I did."

"Why not?"

"Someone… someone called me a 'wicked witch'."

"I hope it wasn't your special someone," Nathalinia said with wide eyes.

"What kind of a special someone would say something like that?" Elicity gasped in shock.

"I don't think I ever had one, or will ever have one," Elphaba said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself to her feet. She walked out of the room, leaving two girls alone.

"We really need to find her a special someone," Nathalinia said, looking at Elicity, who nodded in agreement.


	6. Lesson 4: Archery with Nathalinia

**Doglover645: You'll know in due time.**

**UndefeatedAura: Not yet. We won't see the sexy Vinkun prince for a while.**

**PhantomoftheBarricade1832: I pre-wrote a few chapters, and we have personal laptops at my school, so updating during the week isn't a big problem.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba walked into the arena not knowing what to expect from her lesson with Nathalinia. So it was a great shock to her when an arrow landed at her feet. She jumped back, startled and confused. She looked up to see Nathalinia sitting in the rafters.<p>

Smiling, the young warrior jumped down and landed in front of Elphaba. A bow was grasped firmly in her right hand and a quiver filled with arrows was strapped around her shoulder.

"I hope I didn't scare you," Nathalinia said, rising to her full height.

"No, you didn't," Elphaba said, staring at the arrow at her feet.

"Well, in case you haven't guessed, my special power is archery," Nathalinia said as she pulled the arrow from the floor and stuck it in her quiver. "You may remember that from when Maddalia tried to steal my pie."

Elphaba smiled faintly at the memory.

"Or from my awesome shooting when we rescued you in the forest. Oz, that was fun. We had those officers running to their mamas. Anyway, let's begin." Stepping over so she was fifteen yards away from the bulls-eye, the young girl lifted her bow up and closed one eye, focusing on the target. She took a deep breath and, as she exhaled, let go of the arrow. Elphaba watched as it flew through the air and hit the center of the target.

Nathalinia opened her eye and smiled. "Now, you try." She handed Elphaba a bow and taught her how to string the arrow. After guiding her arms to their proper position, Nathalinia stepped back and waited for Elphaba to shoot.

Standing tall and regal, Elphaba shot the arrow. She lowed her bow as the arrow soared through the air and missed the bulls-eye by a few inches.

"It's alright," Nathalinia said comfortingly when she saw the disappointed look on Elphaba's face. "You'll get it. It's not an overnight skill. Believe me when I say that."

Elphaba looked at the young girl.

"I mean, I wasn't born this great at archery. When I was training, I accidently shot the arrow at my teacher. She ducked just in time, thank Oz, but I still needed a lot of training before I could even hit within the general radius of the bulls-eye." Nathalinia noticed the crestfallen looked of the green woman's face and gave her a sympathetic look. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… what if I'm not the hero you keep talking about?"

"Hey, we never said the hero had to be naturally good at all of these things."

"I know, but…"

"Plus, you would have been disintegrated when you put the crown on."

Elphaba smiled faintly.

"Don't worry. You'll get it. You just need a bit more time. Then you'll lead the Great Battle against the Wizard and everything will be right in Oz."

Elphaba stiffened as soon as Nathalinia's words left her mouth.

"Fae? Fae! FAE!" the young girl shouted, shaking the green woman's arms as she collapsed against her.

_"If you can do that, the sky's the limit!"_

_"Won't they make perfect spies?"_

_"Spies?!"_

_"Elphie, come back!_

_"We must get her back, she knows too much!"_

Elphaba's eyes shot open and she pushed away from the warrior girl, her breaths coming out short and raspy. Nathalinia sat back, waiting for her trainee to catch her breath.

"You alright?" she asked once Elphaba calmed down a bit.

Elphaba nodded and pushed herself up.

"Did you have another flashback?"

Another nod.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

Elphaba shook her head in response, staring at the ground.

"You might feel better if you do. I know I always…"

Instead of responding, Elphaba took her bow and arrow again and shot at the bulls-eye. She hit it dead in the center.

"Whoa!" Nathalinia exclaimed as she jumped back. "That was… impressive. We… we can stop for today… if you want… because, I mean…"

Nodding wordlessly, Elphaba walked out of the arena, leaving the young archer alone.

Elphaba didn't realize that she had broken into a run until she ran into Juyaliana.

"Hey," the young girl smiled. "Are you alright? Aren't you supposed to be shooting arrows with Nattie?"

"Yeah. We just decided to end a bit early, that's all," Elphaba said.

"Nattie? End early? I don't even think she knows what those two words mean. Whenever she has the arena, she'll stay in there up until the last possible second."

Elphaba shrugged and continued to walk down the hall. She stopped in the kitchen and sat down, rubbing small circles against her temple.

Juyaliana gave the green girl a strange look before sitting down across from her. "Were you having flashbacks?"

Elphaba bit back a growl. She knew she shouldn't be mad at the girls. They were only trying to help her. "Yes."

Juyaliana seemed to pick up on the fact that Elphaba didn't want to talk about it and dropped the subject. "Are you hungry?"

The green woman smiled a bit. "A little."

Juyaliana laughed. "I would be too if I had to train with Nattie all morning."

"Oh, please. Like your training will go any faster," Nathalinia said as she entered the kitchen, a large pink lollipop in her right hand.

"I'm just saying that- hey! Where did you get that lollipop? I want one!" the younger girl exclaimed.

"Sorry, this was the last one," Nathalinia said as she took another lick.

Juyaliana pouted.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose."

"Hey, guys! Have you seen my…" Maxinena trailed off as she entered the kitchen and laid eyes on Nathalinia and the large lollipop. "Seriously!? The last thing that girl needs is more sugar!"

"I take offense to that," Nathalinia quipped.

"Are there any more?" Juyaliana asked.

"You weren't supposed to have one until after dinner," Maxinena said, trying to take the lollipop away from the younger warrior.

"No!" Nathalinia cried as she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room with Maxinena close behind her, yelling.

Elphaba laid her head down on the table, feeling more tired than ever.

"Hello, hello," Maddalia smiled as she entered the kitchen with Nelliee. "Fae, what's wrong?"

"She looks constipated. I think she's constipated," Nelliee whispered, earning her a smack from Maddalia.

"Shut up, Nelliee!" the older warrior growled.

The redhead put up her hands in mock surrender and walked out.

"Fae?" Maddalia asked, sitting down next to the green woman. "Are you okay? You aren't constipated, are you? Because if you are, I know this really great herbal tea that…"

"No, I'm fine," Elphaba said as she sat up.

"I didn't think archery with Nattie would be this tiring," the warrior girl smiled.

"It… it wasn't the training."

Maddalia sat up straighter. "Flashback?"

Elphaba nodded.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

The green woman shook her head.

"Okay. I get it. I would say that you might feel better if you talk about it, but we both know you don't want to hear that. Oh… you just did. Sorry." Maddalia gave the green woman a sheepish grin. "But if you ever want to talk, we're here."

"Thanks," Elphaba said, smiling up at the younger girl.

"It's what I do," Maddalia grinned.

Elicity ran in, looking a bit frazzled. "Maddalia, will you be mad if I tell you something?"

"That depends on what you did," Maddalia said, raising an eyebrow.

Elicity squirmed a bit and ran out. Maddalia looked confused, then her eyes widened in horror.

"You didn't touch my chocolate, did you!? That's my emergency chocolate! It's for emergencies only! You went under my bed, didn't you!? Oh, you're gonna get it now!" The older warrior jumped out of her seat, knocking it over in the process, and ran out of the kitchen after Elicity.

The sound of her footsteps fainted into the distance, followed by what sounded like water and Elicity screaming.

"That'll show you not to mess with my chocolate!" Elphaba heard Maddalia shout. Her footsteps grew louder and she soon returned to the kitchen and sat down next to Elphaba, looking annoyed and very smug at the same time. "So, where were we? Oh, yeah! If you ever want to talk, we're here for you."

"C'mon, Maddalia. I said I was sorry!" Elicity said as she wobbled into the kitchen, her entire body from her neck down frozen in a block of ice.

"'Sorry' won't bring my chocolate back, now will it?" the older warrior frowned.

"It's not like I meant to eat the whole thing! Which I didn't, by the way! Nelliee and Chanela also had some, too. So, if you don't mind, could you please freeze them in a block of ice as well? That would be great."

Maddalia pondered the thought for a moment before standing back up and walking out of the kitchen. "Come on. Hurry up!" she called over her shoulder to Elicity.

Elicity sighed before attempting to turn around and slowly wobbled after the older warrior. "I'm moving as fast as I can."


	7. Lesson 5: Earth Bending with Maxinena

**UndefeatedAura: LOL! I can't tell you about any of the other powers. You'll have to wait and see. *Smirk***

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Yes. A very large hint from "The Hunger Games". LOL! What can I say? I like pink lollipops.**

**So, Toph from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" just came out while writing this chapter. I used some of her quotes… and a bit of her personality.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba had been waiting in the area for half an hour. She felt awkward standing in the center of the arena alone, but Maxinena was late. She didn't know where she was or what she was going to teach her. All she could do was wait.<p>

"Good morning, earth bending student!" Maxinena exclaimed as she rose from the ground in front of Elphaba.

The green woman jumped back, startled.

"Are you ready to get started?" Maxinena asked with a smiled, jumping up and down to get pumped up.

"I… think so," Elphaba said, suddenly scared of the warrior's level of energy.

Maxinena stopped jumping and fixed her long, layered black hair into a neater ponytail. "That's the spirit!"

Elphaba forced a small smile. She should at least try to enjoy this.

"Now, they key to earth bending is your stance. You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element, probably the most stubborn. If you want to bend it, you've got to be just as stubborn as it is."

Elphaba nodded, copying Maxinena's stance.

"Now, let's start with 'move a rock'." Stomping her foot, Maxinena created two large boulders in front of her and Elphaba. "The actual movement to this is pretty simple." Grunting, she thrust her arms forward and the boulder skidded across the floor and crashed against the opposite wall. "Your turn, Fae."

Elphaba took a deep breath and pushed her arms forward like Maxinena. Instead of moving the boulder, she was flung across the arena and crashed against the opposite wall. Weakly pushing herself up, she turned and saw Maxinena laying on her back, her arms wrapped tightly around her petite waist, cackling away. Growling, she slowly stepped over to the warrior girl and stood over her.

Maxinena, sensing Elphaba's presence standing over her, stopped laughing and gulped. "Uh… sorry." She quickly pushed herself up, not liking the feeling of Elphaba's glare on her. Normally, the older warrior girl wouldn't be afraid of a simple, icy glare, but she only came up just past the green woman's shoulders and being shorter than her nerves left her for a moment. "You… um… wanna try again?"

Elphaba smirked, watching Maxinena squirm under her gaze.

"For Oz sakes, stop staring at me like that!" the younger girl pouted, fisting her hands against her hips.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes! Now, just move the Ozdanged boulder!"

Elphaba chuckled and walked past the dark haired warrior, back to the boulder. She thrust her arms forward and felt the boulder resisting. Grunting, she tried to get the boulder to move, but it was just too heavy.

"It's okay if you can't get it right away. I mean…"

With one final grunt, Elphaba summoned all of her energy and pushed the rock against the wall. She turned around to see Maxinena staring at her with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"I… have a tendency to do the training correctly before sentences are finished," Elphaba smirked.

"Y-Yeah," Maxinena said, staring from Elphaba to the crushed boulder. Clearing her throat, she stood up straighter. "Are you… ready for a challenge?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." The warrior girl created another large boulder. "Now, as you just learned, earth is stubborn. You need to be just as stubborn as it is. Which sometimes means facing it head-on. And when I say 'head on', I mean like this…" Smirking, Maxinena jumped up and crushed the large rock with her forehead.

Elphaba jumped back, startled. Pushing herself up, Maxinena turned around and smiled. "Ready to give it a go?"

"I… I don't think I can do that," Elphaba said, sounding unsure.

"We'll work our way up to it. But for now, some more basic training."

"What did you have in mind?"

Maxinena stomped her foot and two medium sized rocks appeared and levitated next to her. "We're going to build up your stamina. I'm gonna hurl some rocks at you. Don't get hit, okay? It'll hurt."

Elphaba barely had enough time to react before Maxinena started hurling rocks at her. She dove out of the way, the rocks missing her by mere inches.

"Remember, don't get hit!" Maxinena said as she stomped her foot, creating another large rocks, and throwing it at the green woman.

After a while, Maxinena stopped with the rocks. Elphaba looked up at her, sweat glistening across her forehead as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You did very well for a first timer," the young warrior admitted, stepping closer to the green woman. "Now, we're going to try something a bit simpler. I'm gonna throw some more rocks at you…"

"Oz, enough with the rocks!" Elphaba hissed, finally catching her breath.

Maxinena shrugged nonchalantly. "It's earth bending. What'd you expect? Don't worry, this will be much simpler, with slightly smaller rocks." She allowed the green woman to catch her breath before continuing. "All you have to do is stop the rocks. I'm not going to pelt them at you, so don't worry."

Elphaba sighed, straightened up and nodded. "Fine."

Nodding, Maxinena ran so she was a few feet away from Elphaba. "Ready?"

Elphaba nodded.

Smiling, Maxinena thrust her arms forward and the rocks flew towards Elphaba.

Elphaba held out her hands and watched as the rocks slowed to a stop before reaching her.

Maxinena sent more rocks her way, a bit more forcefully. Elphaba stopped all the rocks without a problem. This went on until Maxinena got bored and decided to call it a day.

"I just have one question. Did you feel the vibrations from the ground as I created the rocks?" Maxinena asked as she threw the last rock at Elphaba.

"I… A little bit," Elphaba admitted. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's something important for a later time. You have done very well, young pupil," she said as they left the arena.

"I'm older than you, you know," Elphaba said without a second thought.

Maxinena stopped. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"You… you remember how old you are?"

Elphaba stopped and turned around. "I… think so. Yes."

Maxinena's face lit up. "You're starting to get your memory back! This is great! Wait until everyone else…"

"No!" Elphaba said, running back and gripping the younger girl's shoulders. "You cannot tell them!"

"Why not!"

"They can't know. At least, not now. Not yet. They just… can't."

"Well, if that's what you want…"

"It is."

Maxinena nodded. "Okay. The other girls won't know unless you tell them, or I slip on the secret. Whichever happens first."

Elphaba gave the young girl a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, are you hungry, because I'm famished." The clock in the hallway chimed twelve times and Maxinena smiled. "Plus, it's lunchtime."

The two women walked into the common room and found Chanela and Nathalinia sitting on the floor, cross-legged, playing chess. Lizzie was watching them, sitting next to Chanela in her cat form. Juyaliana was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Elicity was running away from Nelliee, who, for some strange reason, had a pair of scissors in her hand.

"Nelliee, will you please stop running around with the scissors?" Maddalia sighed tiredly from her armchair by the window, a notebook in her lap.

"I'm just trying to give Elicity a haircut!" Nelliee protested.

"I don't need, nor _want_, a haircut!" Elicity said, stopping and twirling a section of her long, light brown hair around her finger.

"Well, I'm bored," the redhead pouted.

"You're _going_ to poke someone's eye out," Nathalinia said dryly, not looking up from the chessboard. Smiling, she moved her queen across the board. "Checkmate."

Chanela pouted and began to set up the board game again. "Best two out of three."

"You do realize this is our tenth game in a row… and I beat you at all ten."

"One more. Please?"

"Fine. Prepare to be beaten again."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"_I_ am."

"You've been strangely quiet, Maxinena," Maddalia said, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm great at doing hair," Nelliee spoke up, holding her scissors high in the air.

"Put the scissors down!" Elicity shouted.

"We just finished training," Maxinena explained, her stomach growling.

"Lunch time!" Juyaliana said, jumping up and running out of the common room.

Lizzie changed back into her human form and stretched. "I could eat."

"Me too," Chanela said, cleaning up the chessboard.

"Hey! I was winning!" Nathalinia protested, crossing her arms over her chest. "But, I am hungry, so I'll let it slide."

The girls hurried out of the common room, leaving Maxinena and Elphaba alone.

The warrior girl looked up at Elphaba and, smiling, slipped her hand into Elphaba's. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you."


	8. Lesson 6: Air Bending with Juyaliana

**So sorry about this chapter being late, guys! But on the bright side, I'm done with midterms!**

**Doglover645: Yup, it was Lizzie.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: LOL! So glad you liked your chapter with Elphaba!**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Juyaliana? Hello?" Elphaba called as she entered the arena. She didn't know what they were doing, but she didn't want any surprises.<p>

She stood in the center of the arena, looking around for the younger girl. A sudden wave of nervousness washed over her. She wished the girl would just appear already.

Sighing, she turned to leave when suddenly, she was blasted against the opposite wall by a sudden gust of wind. Crumbling to the ground, she looked up to see Juyaliana, her long, brown hair tied in a braid down her back and an apologetic smile on her face.

"Hi," she smiled, waving to Elphaba. "I'm sorry. I kept telling myself, 'Don't do it, Juyaliana. Don't blast Fae against the wall.' but it was too easy."

Grumbling, Elphaba pushed herself to her feet and smoothed out her dress. "Honestly, what is it with you girls and blasting me against walls?"

"How else would you learn properly?" Juyaliana shrugged.

Elphaba's eyebrow rose. "With all my limbs still attacked to my body?"

Juyaliana laughed. "True, but that wouldn't be as much fun."

"It would for me."

"Let's just get started. As you probably already figured out, I'm an Airbender."

"Really? I didn't notice as I was being blasted against a wall," Elphaba replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Anyway, today, we're gonna take a little break from fighting. Air isn't really a 'fighting' element. I mean, it's very useful when fighting, but… you get what I'm saying?"

"Not really."

Juyaliana sighed. "Just sit down on the floor and we'll get started."

Elphaba obeyed and sat across from Juyaliana, neatly crossing her legs underneath her. "Now," the warrior instructed. "Just focus on your breathing. Inhale… exhale…"

Elphaba closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and found herself growing more and more relaxed. A slight smile pulled on the ends of her lips.

"Are you relaxed?" Juyaliana asked.

"Yes." A pause. "Why? Are you going to blast me against the wall again?"

Juyaliana chuckled faintly. "No. At least, not now."

Elphaba opened one eye and looked at Juyaliana, who was peacefully meditating. She didn't know what to expect from her lesson, considering a lot of her other lessons involved her being thrown against the wall or her being tied up or trapped in the body of a bunny or having something shot at her.

"You're tense. Relax," Juyaliana said without opening her eyes.

Elphaba closed her eyes and forced her body to relax.

"It's not going to work if you force it. Just calm down and let your energy flow freely through your body."

Elphaba did as she was told and found herself feeling lighter. A small smile tugged on the ends of her lips. This wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"F-Fae?" Juyaliana asked as she opened her eyes and bit back a gasp.

Elphaba opened her eyes and realized that she was not sitting on the ground. She was hovering a few inches up in the air. As soon as she fully realized what she was doing, she came crashing back down.

"How… how were you doing that? It takes years for an Airbender to master levitation like that. _I'm_ still working on it," Juyaliana said, her eyes still wide.

"I… I don't know. I was just relaxing like you told me to and…" Elphaba trailed off.

Juyaliana said nothing, but still gaped at the green girl. "W-Well…" she said, shaking her head and blinking. "Now, we can work on the fun stuff. Stand up."

Elphaba rose to her full height and looked warily at the younger girl.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to blast you against the wall… again, or anything like that. We're just gonna have some fun."

"Fun for you or fun for me?"

"Fun for both of us!" Juyaliana giggled before becoming serious. "This one's pretty easy." Smiling, Juyaliana moved her wrist in a circular motion and created a small, swirling vortex of air. A quick flick of her wrist and the vortex vanished. "Your turn."

Inhaling, Elphaba copied Juyaliana's movements and a small, slow moving vortex appeared in her palm.

"You can put a little more into it," Juyaliana encouraged gently. "You control it."

Elphaba moved her wrist a bit faster and the vortex grew. She smiled, seeing how easy it was to control.

"Having fun?" Juyaliana asked, smiling up at the green woman.

"It's… fun," Elphaba admitted.

Juyaliana giggled and jumped up and down. "Yay! I knew you would love it!"

Elphaba smiled as she watched the younger girl clap her hands as she jumped up and down. She flicked her wrist and the vortex vanished. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there _is_ one more thing," Juyaliana smirked.

Elphaba blinked. "What's that?"

The young warrior moved her arms in a large, circular motion and created a large, spinning ball of air. Elphaba blinked as she watched Juyaliana leap onto it and sit.

"This is personally my favorite trick," Juyaliana smiled, balancing on the ball of air. "This is called the air scooter. It's really, fun, but it takes a while to master perfectly." As Juyaliana was speaking, the air stopped moving and the ball disappeared, causing the young girl to fall to the ground. "As you can see," she said, grunting as she pushed herself up. She blinked when she saw Elphaba balancing on her own air scooter.

The green woman smiled at her. Juyaliana smiled and quickly created another scooter and soon, the two found themselves chasing each other around the arena.

"That was… fun," Elphaba said as she sat on the floor, exhausted.

Juyaliana giggled and nodded. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!"

The emerald woman forced a small smile. She still couldn't remember much about her past. It was still a bunch of unfocused voices that mixed up inside her head. She didn't know what to make of it, and honestly, she didn't want to dwell on it. If her memories wanted to return, they would have returned already.

"Fae?" Juyaliana asked when Elphaba had spaced out.

Elphaba blinked and turned her attention back Juyaliana. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I…" Elphaba gasped and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Juyaliana quickly moved towards her and shook her shoulders. As soon as she made contact with the green woman, she felt her world spin around her and a vision appeared before her eyes.

_There was screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. A curtain of red briefly clouded her vision before clearing. She found herself in a bedroom. A woman was lying on the bed, sweat glistening across her forehead as a scream of agony ripped free from her throat. Voices jumbled together and filled her mind, making her feel very overwhelmed._

_"She's almost here!"_

_"Elphaba, get out!"_

_"… Mama?"_

_"You killed her! You killed your mother! And now, your sister will never be able to walk! You horrid monster!"_

_"No… no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Papa, please, I'm sorry…"_

_SLAP!_

Juyaliana jerked away from Elphaba, her hand clutching her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. Elphaba moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Wincing, she pushed herself up, trying to rid her mind of the memory she had just seen.

"What… what was that?" Juyaliana asked, turning around to face Elphaba.

"What was what?" Elphaba asked.

"That vision. I saw it. I tried to wake you up and instead, I saw some sort of vision. There was a woman screaming, lots of blood and jumbled voices… it was awful."

"You… you saw it, too?"

Juyaliana nodded. "I guess it was because I was trying to wake you up and I was just… sucked in."

Elphaba looked down. "I… I'm sorry."

"No… no, it's fine. I just… what was that?"

Elphaba shrugged sadly. "I don't know."

"You didn't recognize any of those voices?"

"They sound a bit familiar. I'm not sure."

Juyaliana picked up on the fact that Elphaba didn't want to talk about it anymore and helped her to her feet. "Let's go find the others."

The two walked into the parlor, where everyone else was gathered.

"Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Eighty-nine bottles of beer! If one of those bottles happens to fall, eighty-eight bottles of bear on the wall!" Nathalinia sang in the most off-key voice she could as she hung upside down on the couch.

"Nattie, stop singing that song!" Maxinena said as she hurled a pillow at the younger girl's head.

The pillow hit Nathalinia square in the face and she yelped in surprise. "Hey!"

"You've been singing that song for the past fifteen minutes and its very annoying," Maxinena scowled, returning to her book.

"Well, I'm bored."

"Well, do something."

"I was, until _someone_ threw a pillow at my face."

Growling, Maxinena waved her hand and hurled a rock at Nathalinia. The younger girl's eyes widened and she pulled herself up before the rock could make contact with her face.

"You could have killed me," Nathalinia said, glaring at the older girl.

"But I didn't," Maxinena smirked.

"I don't even know why you were singing. Everyone knows I'm the best singer here," Nelliee said, standing up and stepping to the center.

"Oh, Oz. Here we go again," Chanela sighed.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves, yes, on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how is goes!" Nelliee sang.

"Oz, can we all just please shut up!" Maddalia sighed, rubbing her temples as she scribbled something into her notebook.

"Whacha writin'?" Lizzie asked, skipping over to Maddalia and jumping onto the couch next to her.

"Nothing anyone else needs to know," Maddalia said, covering her notebook with her hand.

Lizzie pouted, and, turning into her cat form, walked away with her tail-end high in the air.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and… HEY!" Nelliee shouted as a pillow hit her in the face. She looked up to see Elicity innocently looking away and proceeded to chase her out of the parlor, yelling at her for interrupting her performance.

"Always a happy family," Juyaliana sighed, looking up at Elphaba. She noticed the sad look on the green woman's face and slipped her hand into hers. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about the vision. We'll figure it all out, eventually, when you're ready. There's no rush."

Elphaba smiled and allowed the feeling of peace to wash over her. After all, she knew it wouldn't last forever.


	9. Lesson 7: Fire Bending with Chanela

Elphaba followed Chanela into the arena, apprehension evident in her facial expression.

"Relax, Fae," Chanela said as she walked into the arena. "We're not doing anything dangerous."

"We're not?"

"Well, let me correct myself. That depends on how you look at it." With a flick of her wrist, a fireball appeared in her hand.

Elphaba jumped back.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Chanela giggled, but stopped when she saw the mortal fear in the green woman's eyes. "Fae, are you alright?"

Elphaba stared at the fireball with wide eyes, stepping away from the younger warrior. "I can't do this," she whispered.

"Of course you can. You're the warrior princess. You can do anything."

"No, not this."

"Did you have a bad experience with fire?"

"I… I don't remember. I remember something, but… it's…"

"Not fully clear," Chanela finished.

Elphaba nodded.

The younger girl's shoulders sagged. "I know how scary fire can be. But it's not as bad as you think." She divided the flame in half and reached out her hand towards Elphaba. "Here."

Elphaba stared at Chanela's outstretched hand before slowly reaching out and taking the flame. To her surprise, it didn't burn her. It floated a few centimeters over her hand and felt warm and welcoming.

"It's… it's like a little heartbeat," Elphaba smiled as she stared at the flame in her hands.

"Fire isn't always destructive. It's light. It's life. Plus, without it, we'd all be freezing in the winter. Now, try to make it grow."

"I… I wouldn't be able to control it."

"Sure, you would. Plus, I'll be right here."

Elphaba nodded and took a shaky breath. The flame wavered a bit before shrinking.

"Give it more energy or else it will go out," Chanela advised.

"I… I can't."

"Come on, Fae. You've come this far already. I know it's not easy and that our teaching methods aren't always… orthodox."

"Orthodox?" Elphaba repeated. "I was slammed into walls more times than I'd like to remember."

A flicker and the flame grew. Chanela smiled. "You're doing great. Remember, you control the fire. The fire doesn't control you."

Elphaba stared at the small flame in her hands, concentrating on her breathing. The more she calmed down, the easier she could control the flame. It grew at a steady pace before shrinking back to its original size.

"Good," Chanela smiled as Elphaba extinguished the flame. "Now, we're going to try something a little bit different. We're going to make our own fire."

"What? How?"

"Like I did when I first showed you what my power was a few minutes ago. You need to will it. You need to have the energy and motivation behind it to back it up and it comes easier." Taking a deep breath, Chanela stepped back and, punching out her fist, created a quick blast of fire. She jumped up and kicked, fire shooting out from her foot. Waving her hand, she created a small ring of fire and extinguished it as quickly as she created it. Exhaling, she relaxed and turned back to Elphaba. "Now, I don't expect you to do all that, because since you're so new to this, there's a possibility that you might lose control, and we both don't want that. So, let's start simple. Just create a small fireball in your hand."

Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to take Chanela's advise and will the fireball to appear in her hand. A few seconds later, she felt heat rising to her face and she opened her eyes, seeing a small fireball floating a few centimeters above her palm.

"Well done, Fae," Chanela smiled, wiping her bangs away from her forehead. She fixed her long, curly, black hair into a neater ponytail before stepping closer to the raven-haired warrior princess. "Tired?"

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Elphaba nodded. Training with the younger girls was harder than she thought it would be.

"Don't worry. We get it. Training like this requires a lot of energy. Creating a small fireball the way you did your is a major accomplishment. And it's your first time." Chanela giggled as she laced her fingers with Elphaba's and skipped out of the arena, practically dragging the green woman behind her.

"Okay, we're done and we didn't set anything on fire," Chanela said as she led Elphaba into the kitchen, where Nathalinia, Maddalia and Elicity were gathered.

"That's a relief," Maddalia smiled, opening a chocolate bar and taking a bite.

Chanela stuck out her tongue at the older girl. "Hey, I'm a trained professional."

"Tell that to my cherry blossom tree," Elicity challenged.

"It's not my fault you decided to grow a tree in the middle of the arena."

"It wasn't in the middle of the arena!"

"Wait, that was your tree?" Nathalinia asked, looking up from her glass of apple juice.

"Yes. And the arena needed some… color," Elicity said, casually picking at her nails.

"So, you decided to plant… a tree?" Maddalia asked, her mouth full of chocolate.

"I thought it would spice things up. Can I have some of that?" Elicity asked, eyeing the chocolate.

"You've had enough chocolate," Maddalia said, holding the chocolate bar against her chest.

"The arena needed color?" Nathalinia asked.

"Well, the cherry blossoms were pink. I like pink. There wasn't any pink in the arena until that tree, which is now gone thanks to someone."

Elphaba blanked out. Her vision swirled and she soon found herself having another vision.

_She was standing in a hallway somewhere. Doors lined the walls and she found herself walking down the halls. She blinked and found herself face-to-face with a petite blonde girl in a pink dress. She was holding something out towards her. A black, pointed hat?_

_"It's really sharp, don't you think? You know black is this years pink. You deserve each other, this hat and you, you're both so… smart! You deserve each other, so, here! Out of the goodness of my heart!" the girl sang before the vision began to fade._

"Elicity, you have nature powers. Just create another tree!"

Elphaba blinked and realized that the girls hadn't realized that she had spaced out.

_Thank Oz_, she thought. She didn't want them to hound her about it.

"It's not that simple! Do you know how much energy it takes?" Elicity asked, raising her eyebrow.

"About as much energy as it took to accidentally burn it down," Chanela said.

The young warrior growled before abruptly standing from her chair and storming out.

"She'll cool off," Maddalia sighed. "Eventually."

"What happened to Elicity?" Maxinena asked as she entered the kitchen. "She almost mowed me down just now."

"I've stopped counting the number of times I've apologized for that," Chanela sighed, taking Elicity's seat.

"735 times," Nathalinia said. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she looked up. "What? Just because you stopped counting doesn't mean I did."

"Still lost here," Maxinena said, not liking being out of the loop.

"The cherry tree in the arena," Maddalia supplied.

"You guys are still arguing over that? Oz, just tell her to plant another tree and you," she glared at Chanela. "Be careful with your fire."

"It's not my fault her tree was in the way of my fireball," Chanela defended herself.

"Okay, so, here's the news," Juyaliana said as she entered the kitchen and sat down next to Maddalia. "Elicity said that she'll cool off and plant another tree to give the arena some color –what she means by that, the world may never know-…"

"Apparently, the arena lacks a certain amount of pink to please her," Maxinena sighed.

"Anyway, she just asks that Chanela not burn it down again."

"I will make no such promises," Chanela said.

"Chanela," Maddalia warned.

"Alright, fine. I'll be more careful. But tell Elicity not to plant it in the middle of the arena."

"She says it will help with the 'feng shui'," Juyaliana reported, using bunny quotes.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I mean, I have no objection to feng shui since it helps me, but I know how you guys get."

"Huh?" Maddalia asked, looking up.

"Never mind. So, you'll comply?" Juyaliana asked, looking hopefully at Chanela.

"Fine, as long as she lets it go."

Juyaliana smiled and ran to give Elicity the news. Chanela feigned a headache and went back to her room, leaving Maddalia, Maxinena and Nathalinia alone with Elphaba.

"We know, by the way," Maddalia said, looking up at Elphaba.

"What?" Elphaba asked, looking at the three younger girls.

Nathalinia invitingly patted the empty seat in between her and Maddalia and Elphaba sat down.

"We saw you have a flashback just now, when you spaced out, Fae," Maxinena said, smiling softly as she took a seat on the other side of Maddalia.

"And we know that you don't want to talk about it, but we just wanted to let you know that we noticed it," Nathalinia smiled. "Nothing gets past us."

"And there's nothing we can say to you know that we haven't said a million times before, so, for lack of something better to say, when you're ready, we're here. All of us."

"Thanks," Elphaba said, looking down at her lap.

The girls exchanged a look. They all knew that the green woman was hiding something from them. They didn't know what it was, but they knew not to push her. If she wanted to tell them, she would have.

"Can we just say one more thing?" Maxinena asked, looking at the green woman earnestly.

Elphaba looked up and nodded, deciding not to tell the girls how familiar that sounded to her.

"Talking helps," Nathalinia advised. "Trust me, it does. That's all we have to say."

"We'll see you later, okay, Fae?" Maddalia smiled as she stood up and motioned for Maxinena and Nathalinia to get up and follow her.

The girls walked out, leaving Elphaba alone with her thoughts. _I can talk to them_, she thought. _I'm going to have to at some point._


	10. Lesson 8: Water Bending with Maddalia

**Late chapter! I know. So sorry!**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Is this your chapter? *Check name and gasps* I think it is! LOL!**

**Wanli8970 (Guest): I do like doing requests, but I've never seen that movie. If you want, you can check out ExoticPeachBlossom's stories. That happens in a few of them.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba struggled to keep up with Maddalia's long strides as they made their way to the arena. She couldn't believe she was practically running to keep up with her.<p>

"Hurry up, Fae! We're late!" Maddalia called over her shoulder.

"I would hurry up if you slowed down!" Elphaba called back.

The warrior turned around and narrowed her eyes at the green girl, as if making a mental note to herself to do something to her.

Elphaba gulped. She learned the hard way never to mess with these girls, but Maddalia's hard glare vanished as quickly as it appeared and she smiled at the emerald girl before taking her hand and dragging her behind her. "Come on, we have a lot to do today."

Elphaba sighed as Maddalia pushed the arena doors open and dragged her inside. The emerald woman mentally prepared herself for the worst, whether it is being blasted against a wall or turned into something or… anything, really.

"There's no need to look so scared, Fae," Maddalia smiled, leading Elphaba to a different part of the arena.

"I doubt that," Elphaba muttered.

"Or, you know, we can always do this the hard way," Maddalia said, glaring at the green woman.

"Never mind."

"Good." They stopped in front of a large pool of crystal clear water. "Isn't this beautiful."

"It's… just water," Elphaba said, not seeing the significance.

"Just water? Just water!? Have you ever seen water so clear, so clean, so beautiful?"

"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't remember it, now would I?"

Maddalia looked taken aback. "I… I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Elphaba said, looking down.

"Maybe if you talked about it, you would –"

"Can we get started, please?"

The younger girl pressed her lips together and nodded. "Well, firstly, I'm a water bender. Which includes water in all it's forms; snow, ice, stream, liquid, blood…"

"Wait, blood?" Elphaba gasped.

Maddalia nodded. "There's water in blood. But I won't teach you that. At least, not today."

"Then, what are we learning today?"

"I am so glad you asked." Smiling, Maddalia turned towards the water and slowly raised her arms, a large blob of water rising from the pool. "Hold this for a sec, will ya?"

Elphaba held out her arms and watched as Maddalia bent the water towards her. She copied the young warrior and the water floated a few inches above her hands.

"That's very good, Fae."

Elphaba smiled. She felt relaxed, just like she felt when she was air bending with Juyaliana. She sent the water back to Maddalia, who received it and sent it back to Elphaba, making the water travel in a circular path.

The two continued with that for a while, sending the water back and forth in between each other.

"Now we're gonna try something a little bit different," Maddalia said as she stopped the water flow. Fisting her hands, the water splatted on the ground in front of her. "In order to actually bend the water, you have to get it from its source, obviously. In this case, it's the pool. Allow me to demonstrate." Smiling, the younger girl faced the pool and slowly raised and lowered her arms in steady, graceful motions. Elphaba watched as the water began to rise and fall with Maddalia's arms. After a few more times, Maddalia lifted her hands and a large blob of water rose from the pool and floated over to her. "See? Simple."

"It's easy for you to say," Elphaba said, staring at the pool.

"Well, until you try, you never know. I've had years of experience."

Elphaba blinked and faced Maddalia. "What did you just say?"

"I've had years of experience," Maddalia repeated.

"No, before that."

"Um… until you try you never know?"

"Where… how…"

"That's what I always say when I'm trying to get Nathalinia and Juyaliana to try new foods. It's harder than it sounds. They are such picky eaters. The irony is that Nathalinia loves to cook, so I don't know why she won't try new foods."

Elphaba backed up. Her hands cupped the sides of her head as she heard ghost-like voices. They started to take over her mind and consume her thoughts.

"Fae!" Maddalia shouted as Elphaba crumbled to the ground. She rushed over to her and felt for a pulse. Finding one, she slowly relaxed, but tensed as she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

_"I'm through accepting limits, cause someone says they're so."_

_Maddalia heard the voice of someone singing and soon, the darkness surrounding her melted away and she found herself in a room. It looked like an attic. There was a green skin woman who looked like Fae standing next to a blonde girl in a yellow dress. The green woman was wearing a long-sleeved black dress and a funny, pointed hat._

_"Something's I cannot change, but 'til I try, I'll never know."_

_She tried to run towards the two women, but found her feet stuck to the floor. She opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to have lost her voice. Frowning, the young warrior was forced to watch the scene in front of her._

_"Too long I've been afraid of, loosing love I think I've lost. Well, if that's love, it comes at much to high a cost!"_

_The scene fast-forwarded and soon, guards were storming into the room. Maddalia screamed and tried to run, and almost fainted when she felt on of the guards run through her. The blonde woman screamed and ran to find a place to hide, but the emerald woman stood her ground and created a fireball in her hand. She threw it at the group of guards, who quickly jumped out of the way to avoid it._

_"I'm sorry, Glinda," the emerald woman whispered, flying out the window, her hat falling off in the process._

The scene faded back into darkness and Maddalia forced her eyes open with a gasp. She shook her head, trying to process what had just happened. She laid eyes on Elphaba, who was still laying on the floor.

"Fae!" she shouted, shaking the green woman's arm. "Fae, wake up! We need to talk! Wake up!"

Elphaba moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She jolted up, not expecting to see Maddalia hovering over her, her dark brown eyes staring down at her.

"What was that?" Maddalia asked once she sensed Elphaba was fully with her.

"What was what?" Elphaba asked, sounding tired as she turned towards Maddalia.

"That scene. What was that?"

"You… you saw that, too?"

Maddalia nodded. "We were in this room. It looked like an attic. There was this woman, I think it was you, and she was with this petite, blonde girl. They both looked terrified and then guards appeared and the green woman flew out the window."

Elphaba pulled her knees to her chest, refusing to meet Maddalia's gaze.

"Okay, I know I promised we wouldn't pry and force you to talk, but this is serious. It's affecting you. Wait, are those dark circles under your eyes?"

Elphaba hugged her legs tighter. She didn't want to admit that she was haunted by horrible nightmares of a past she couldn't remember.

"You'd better not let Elicity catch you with bags. She'll have a fit. Wait…" Maddalia reached into her belt and pulled out a small jug. Uncorking it, she bent the water out and softly breathed on it. The water glowed and spun around itself. "Close your eyes."

Elphaba turned and did as she was told. Maddalia gently placed the water against Elphaba's eyes and a few seconds later, the dark circles were gone.

"There, much better," Maddalia smiled and Elphaba opened her eyes. "Now you can tell me what's bothering you. Why haven't you been telling us about your flashbacks? I know what you said before and I know you weren't telling us the truth."

"It's nothing," Elphaba whispered, sinking deeper and deeper into herself.

"No, it's not 'nothing'. It's something. If it was nothing, it wouldn't be affecting you like this."

"I said it's nothing!" Elphaba snapped, suddenly becoming very annoyed.

Maddalia didn't back down. "Normally, I wouldn't be pushing you like this, but I saw that flashback, too. Now, we can do this my way or the hard way."

Elphaba roughly pushed the brunette away from her and stood out before stomping towards the door.

"Fae, stop!" Maddalia called, but Elphaba ignored her. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way, then." Growling, she bent the water from the pool and used it to create a wall of ice, blocking Elphaba way to the exit.

In her fury, Elphaba punched the wall and it shattered before melting into a large puddle.

"Alright, then. I thought I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Taking a deep breath, she stretched out her hand towards the green girl.

Elphaba stiffened, suddenly finding herself unable to move. She was forced to turn around and her eyes widened, seeing Maddalia with a look of fury on her face. She had never seen her, or any of the other girls, so angry before.

"No one… walks… away… from… me," Maddalia snarled, pulling her arm in.

Elphaba found herself being forced to walk back to the younger girl. She tried to fight it, but her grip around her was too strong. What was Maddalia doing to her?

"Fighting only makes it worse," Maddalia said as she forced Elphaba to stop.

The realization hit Elphaba like Maxinena had hurled a rock at her. Maddalia was blood bending her.

"You can't break the blood grip," Maddalia said as she saw Elphaba trying to struggle against the grip.

"Yes… I… can…" Elphaba said, jolting her arms forward and sending Maddalia flying through the air. The brunette landed in the pool and snarled. "You forget… I'm the warrior princess."

Maddalia blinked. That was the first time Elphaba admitted who she really was. If she was scared, she certainly didn't show it as she rose to her full height. "Alright then, warrior princess." Raising her arms, she covered them with water, making a water whip extension of her arms. Elphaba saw what she was doing and quickly created an ice igloo around herself. She felt Maddalia stamp her foot and the ice scattered around her.

The girls continued to fight, with Maddalia making most of the offensive attacks and Elphaba either dodging the attacks or bending the water back at Maddalia. The emerald woman ran past the pool when she suddenly got an idea. She turned around and saw Maddalia running towards her with her water whips. Elphaba took a deep breath and, raising her arms, created a wall of water behind her. She thrust her arms forward and sent the water wall crashing into Maddalia. The younger girl yelped in surprise as she swept her shoulder length brown hair away from her face. She looked at Elphaba with a mixture of awe and hurt, but mostly hurt.

Elphaba took a step back. She didn't mean to hurt her. "Maddalia, I…"

Turning, the younger girl ran out of the arena and slammed the door behind her, leaving Elphaba alone.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Elphaba went on a search for Maddalia, but couldn't find her anywhere. She walked into the common room and found Maxinena, Chanela and Juyaliana all lazily laying on the floor.<p>

"Oh, hi, Fae," Chanela smiled, noticing the green woman.

"Hi," Elphaba said, smiling softly. "What are you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Juyaliana sighed, elongating her words out of boredom.

"Have you seen Maddalia? I can't find her anywhere."

"No, sorry," the girls said in unison, shaking their heads.

"Hey, guys!" Nathalinia smiled, skipping into the room. "It's quiet in here. Too quiet."

"Well, Nelliee's taking a nap," Maxinena quipped.

"There's a shock."

"Elicity's in the garden," Chanela said, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Understandable."

"And Lizzie's… somewhere. I don't know," Juyaliana sighed, closing her eyes.

"Nattie, have you seen Maddalia?" Elphaba asked, turning around to face the younger girl.

Nathalinia tilted her head to the side. "I saw her earlier. She stormed of the arena, soaking wet. She looked really upset. Did something happen?"

"Maybe she fell in the pool and felt embarrassed," Juyaliana shrugged.

"I don't know why she looked so upset. The girl knows how to swim," Nathalinia sighed, laying down in between Chanela and Juyaliana.

That night, while the other girls were asleep, Elphaba was sitting in front of the fire in the parlor. She sighed as she watched the flames flicker. She didn't mean to snap at Maddalia like that. She knew she was just trying to help her.

"Can't sleep?"

Elphaba turned around to see Maddalia standing in the doorway, dressed in a long, silk nightgown under a fuzzy, purple robe. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was holding a bowl of something in her hand. The warrior smiled softly as she entered the parlor and sat next to the emerald woman. "Soup?"

"You're… you're not mad anymore?" Elphaba asked, wondering if she should take the soup.

"Mad? I was never mad. I was in awe of your ability and a bit hurt that I got my butt kicked by a newbie, but not mad."

Elphaba smiled as she accepted the soup from Maddalia. "I… I'm sorry about today. With the vision and the water and…"

"It's okay, Fae. I'm sorry today, too. About the blood bending, but the fact that you broke out of it shows how powerful you really are. No one's ever able to break away from the blood grip. Think of it as... a learning experience... for both of us."

Elphaba smiled as she began to eat the soup. She felt an extra weight on her and turned to see Maddalia leaning against her shoulder. Smiling, she wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

"You know… you're like the older sister I never had," Maddalia smiled, looking up at the green woman. "As one of the older girl, I have to be the big sister, which is fun, especially when I get to tell them what to do and they have to listen to me whether they want to or not."

Elphaba smiled, feeling a familiar feeling of sisterly love wash over her. It felt like she had done this before. Did she have a sister?

"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Fae," Maddalia said as she wrapped her arms around the green woman and stood up.

"Goodnight," Elphaba whispered as she finished the soup. Rising to her full height, she yawned and stretched before walking out of the parlor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the lessons are over. What comes next, you ask? Well… you'll just have to tune in and find out.<strong>


	11. The Battle of Remembrance

**UndefeatedAura: LOL! No boys yet.**

**Wanli8970 (Guest): Thanks, but I don't think I could write a "possessed Elphaba" very well. I don't really watch those types of movies.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba stood tall and regal before the young warriors. They had been training her for the past three years, though it seemed like a lifetime for Elphaba. Now, the inevitable fact that the Wizard's army was growing quickly forced them to attack while they still had the advantage, but not without giving Elphaba one final test.<p>

"Are you ready, Fae?" Elicity asked, stepping forward.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, then. Who's going first?"

"Who said there had to be an order?" Juyaliana asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're right, Juyaliana. Fae, your first test will be… the Ring of Fire!" Nathalinia exclaimed, going a grand hand gesture.

When nothing happened, the young warrior frowned and turned towards her friends. "Chanela, turn on the ring of fire! The ring of fire!" she muttered loudly.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Chanela said, taking a deep breath and slowly pushing her arms outward, creating a ring of fire headed straight towards Elphaba.

Thinking fast, Elphaba bent the water from the pool and put out the fire. Chanela kept attacking her, sending large balls of fire straight at her.

Elicity stepped forward and waved her hand. Thick, green vines sprouted from the walls and shot out towards the green woman.

Elphaba turned and quickly burnt the vines. The teenager pouted a bit and stomped her foot, creating vines that wrapped around Elphaba's ankles. Grunting, the green woman quickly used the water to slice through the vines and made an offensive attack on Elicity.

"Hey!" the younger girl protested when it started to rain on her. "Please don't tell me that's all you've learned."

"Not even close!" Elphaba smirked. With a wave of her wrist, vines wrapped around Elicity and immobilized her.

"Clever."

Nathalinia watched quietly from her hiding spot in the rafters. She quickly aimed her bow a few inches away and released the arrow. Elphaba narrower dodged it and looked up at the smirking teenager. Nathalinia shot another arrow, which Elphaba surprisingly caught and crumbled in her hand. She thrust her hand out and knocked Nathalinia down with a strong air force. The archer landed gracefully on her feet and nodded. "Keep going, Fae!"

Elphaba looked around and saw all the girls except for Maxinena. Turning, she stomped her foot, feeling the vibrations beneath the arena. She smirked, feeling Maxinena moving beneath her and following her every move. She prepared a fireball and waited for the earth bender to emerge.

Maxinena jumped up from behind her with a laugh and aimed a large rock at the green girl. Elphaba, prepared with her fireball, turned and quickly threw it at Maxinena while dodging the rock. Maxinena lifted her arms, creating a rock wall that blocked the fire.

"Very good, young pupil," Maxinena nodded in approval.

"I'm older than you," Elphaba pointed out, slightly breathless as she attack Maxinena with more rocks, which the young warrior easily deflected or dodged.

"There's no time to be breathless!" Nelliee shouted over a loud roar.

The green girl whipped around and came face to face with a lioness, whom she had no doubt was Lizzie. She stepped back, trying her best not to show her fear. The lioness roared again, slowly approaching Elphaba as if she were prey. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head and she smirked. Reaching out, she scratched behind the lioness' ears. Lizzie purred and dropped to the floor, her tail wagging and her tongue lolled.

"Really, Lizzie?" Juyaliana shouted.

"Now's not the best time to go soft!" Chanela frowned.

"Maybe we should go easy on her," Juyaliana advised gently, looking around at her friends.

"Is the Wizard's army gonna go easy on her?" Maddalia asked, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl.

"You're right. Let's do this!" Juyaliana cackled.

"Stop! You're never gonna be able to cackle like me," Maddalia sighed, holding up her hand to silence Juyaliana.

"Well, that's because you refuse to teach me!"

"Um… guys! You can discuss you cackling lessons later, after we kick the Wizard's butt!" Nathalinia said, tossing Elphaba a sword. "Think fast!"

Elphaba turned and grabbed the sword just as Nelliee ran up to her. Elphaba quickly blocked her attack and turned, running towards the water. She was almost there when Maxinena stuck her foot out and tripped her.

"Oops," Maxinena shrugged with a small smile.

Elphaba looked up at her and frowned before banging her fist against the floor, sending Maxinena flying up into the air with a loud scream.

"She had it coming," Elicity giggled from behind her hand.

Elphaba pushed herself onto her elbows as Nelliee stood over her, a sinister smirk painted on her lips. The tip of her sword was mere centimeters away from her throat.

"Fae, think!" Lizzie shouted. She had obviously turned back into her human form and was now standing by Elicity.

Elphaba searched her brain for a way to escape. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to spot something, anything, that would be able to help her.

"Use what's around you!" Nathalinia advised.

_Use what's around me… use what's around me… use what's about me…_ Elphaba thought, panicking. A light bulb turned on and she smirked.

"Well?" Nelliee asked, waiting for Elphaba to make a move.

Elphaba thrust her arm forward and Nelliee was knocked back by a wind force. Elphaba turned and saw the Juyaliana was preparing to attack, so she quickly created an air scooter to get away.

"A trick you taught her?" Maxinena smirked at the younger girl.

"What makes you think that?" Juyaliana laughed as she created her own air scooter and chased after Elphaba.

"I have no idea."

Juyaliana chased after Elphaba, sending gusts of air after her, which Elphaba easily avoided. Elphaba prepared a large fire blast and prepared to launch it at Juyaliana. She turned and was surprised by Juyaliana hitting her square in the chest and sending her off her air scooter.

"_That's_ gonna leave a mark," Maddalia whispered as Elphaba crashed against the opposite wall.

Groaning, Elphaba pushed herself up with a determined glare.

"That's it, Fae! Scare those guards back home to their mamas!" Maddalia encouraged. She quickly bent some of the water out of the pool and, clenching her fists, created sharp icicles and launched them at Elphaba.

The green woman created a ring of fire that melted the icicles before thrusting the fire ring at Maddalia.

The water bender quickly put the fire out and smiled. "Well done, Fae."

Elphaba looked up, sweat glistening across her forehead as she inhaled gulps of air. "Wait… th-that's it?"

Lizzie nodded. "You have completed your training and have proven that you are the warrior princess."

"So… I passed the test?"

"With flying colors. In this case… literally," Nathalinia smiled as she admired the rainbow created from the water and fire bending.

Elphaba smiled and sighed in relief, but her moment was short lived when she saw the girls staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Fae… you're glowing. As in… literally glowing," Chanela said, blinking.

Elphaba looked down at her hand and noticed that she was surrounded in an emerald green aura. A few seconds later, she was lifted into the air.

"Get down!" Lizzie shouted as a blinding light filled the arena.

Elphaba closed her eyes as she felt light surround her. She slowly stretched her arms out to the side, allowing the light to fully fill her. She felt her hair being taken out of his ponytail and cascade down her back. Her eyes jerked open, glowing a bright white. Her mouth opened slightly, memories flowing back to her.

_"I hope you're happy!"_

_"Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!"_

_"Elphaba, you promised things would be different here!"_

_"Green bean!"_

_"Artichoke!"_

_"Spinach girl!"_

_"Fiyero… wait!"_

_"Come with me… to the Emerald City."_

_"Two… best friends."_

_"Popular! I'll help you be popular!"_

_"Well… you'll practice."_

_"Try not to talk so much."_

_"Ahh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhhhh!"_

When the light died down, the girl slowly opened their eyes to find Elphaba laying on the ground.

"Fae!" they all shouted rushing over to her. Elicity shook her air while Juyaliana checked for a pulse.

Elphaba coughed and slowly opened her eyes. The girls looked relieved.

"Fae, are you alright? What happened?" Chanela asked, taking the green girl's arm.

"You're dress changed," Elicity said, noticing how Elphaba's dress was no longer the hazel, combat dress she was wearing, but now, a royal blue, long-sleeved warrior dress with a lion stitch on the right shoulder.

Elphaba's wardrobe change was the least of her worries as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Fae, say something," Nelliee said.

"Fiyero," Elphaba whispered.

"What?" Nathalinia asked, frowning slightly.

"Fiyero," Elphaba repeated a bit louder.

"Fiyero? What's a Fiyero?" Maxinena asked.

"It sounds like a type of pie," Maddalia commented.

"Not everything can be about pie," Nathalinia sighed.

"What does a Fiyero pie taste like?" Nelliee questioned.

"Seriously?" Juyaliana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Enough with the pie!" Lizzie frowned.

"Fiyero… Glinda… Nessa… Shiz… I remember!"

"You remember your past?" Juyaliana asked hopefully.

"Yes, I remember. I remember everything. My name is Elphaba Thropp. I am the oldest daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. I have a younger sister named Nessarose. My best friend is Glinda Upland, whom I loathed at first, but then we became friends."

"That's… great!" Nathalinia smiled. "And… who is this 'Fiyero' person."

"He's not a type of pie, Maddalia," Maxinena sighed, look at her friend, who simply shrugged.

"He's Glinda's boyfriend. He helped me rescue a lion cub back at Shiz."

"Is he you're special someone?" Elicity asked eagerly.

"Elicity, did you know just hear her say that he's her best friend's boyfriend?" Nathalinia asked.

"So?"

"S… never mind."

Elphaba pushed herself to her full height and walked towards the door.

"Fa… Elphaba, where are you going?" Lizzie asked, knowing already that it was going to take her a while to get used to calling Elphaba by her real name."

The emerald woman turned around and smirked. "I have some unfinished business with 'His Ozness'."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, she finally remembers. Happiness all around. Or is it?<strong>


	12. Off to See the Wizard

**Sky Sorrow (Guest): Well, Elphaba has gone without her memory for a few years.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: LOL! I loved that part, too!**

**Doglover645: You caught the reference! Though, I didn't really try to hide it.**

**tery28: You thought right. *Smirk***

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this such a good idea… Elphaba?" Juyaliana asked, following the green woman with her friends behind her. She still wasn't used to calling the green girl by her real name. "I mean… just barging in the Emerald City palace like this?"<p>

"It's been years. The Wizard probably thinks I'm dead," Elphaba said, grabbing a bow, which produced a large grin from Nathalinia. "Who knows what he's done to the Animals in that amount of time? Plus, there are still some monkeys trapped in the palace. The Wizard must be stopped."

"So, what are we gonna do? Just waltz right into the Emerald City Palace and say 'Hey, we're gonna free some monkeys. Oh, and we might kill you in the process. Is that okay with you?'," Maxinena asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I was thinking we could just walk in, but waltzing works, too," Maddalia smirked.

"No one is walking or waltzing anywhere until we figure out a plan," Nathalinia said, coming up behind Elphaba. "Now, what's the plan?"

"Simple. We go in, all sneaky-like, Elphaba frees the monkeys and then we confront the Wizard and dethrone his fraudy butt. Simple," Chanela smiled.

"Fraudy butt?" Elicity repeated.

"Yeah. Since his butt sits the throne, and he's a fraud, we need to dethrone his fraudy butt. Keep up, Elicity!" Chanela huffed.

"No," Elphaba said, grabbing a quiver.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Okay, so we need a new plan. I think that we should…" Nelliee started.

"No, I mean. I need to do this on my own."

The girls stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Maddalia cackled and held onto Lizzie for support. Maxinena and Chanela fell to the floor, their arms wrapped around their waists. Elicity and Nathalinia were hugging each other, with Juyaliana leaning on Nathalinia.

Nelliee was the first to calm down and wiped a tear from her eye. "That's really funny, Elphaba. You think we're gonna let you go by yourself. That's a good one."

"I'm very serious," Elphaba said calmly. "I'm going by myself."

"We can't let you do that," Juyaliana said.

"And why not?"

"Because," Maxinena smiled, stepping forward. "The Calathean Warriors are like family. We _are_ family. So, when one of us goes on a mission to save Oz, we _all_ go on a mission to save Oz. Can I get an 'Amen'?"

No one responded, so the older girl just sighed and turned back to Elphaba. "You get the point. You're not going anywhere without us."

"So, we're all going?" Elphaba asked, braiding her long, black hair.

"Yes!" the girls shouted in unison.

Elphaba sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be going anywhere without the extra eight girls tagging along. "Alright."

"Yes!" Elicity smiled, jumping up in the air.

"When do we leave?" Nathalinia asked.

"Right now," Elphaba nodded.

"Now? As in right, right now?"

"Yes. The sooner, the better."

The girls exchanged a look before nodding at the green girl. "Let's go!" Chanela smiled.

Elphaba grabbed her brown cloak and tied it around herself, moving to pull up the hood. She paused before letting the hood drop.

"You alright?" Maddalia asked, filling her flask with water.

"It's just… I haven't seen my friends, or my sister, since Shiz. They would have graduated by now. They probably forgot all about me."

"I'm sure they didn't forget you, Elphaba. It's kinda hard to forget someone with green skin," Maddalia said lightly.

"But _I_ forgot about _them_," Elphaba insisted.

"And now, you remember them. Hey." She turned the green woman around to face her. "Just know that you're doing the right thing. When all this is over, that's all that matters."

"I wonder what would have happened if I had stayed that day in the attic with Glinda instead of defying gravity."

"You would be playing right into the Wizard's hands. And from what I saw, you defying gravity was pretty awesome."

Elphaba cracked a small smile and Maddalia gently patted her arm. "Come on. We have a Wizard to overthrow."

"Everyone ready?" Lizzie asked once Maddalia came with Elphaba to the entrance to their hideout.

"Yup!" the girls chirped.

"Everyone has everything they need?"

"I do!" Nathalinia smiled, holding up her bow and quiver.

"So do I!" Nelliee smiled, sheathing her sword.

"Awesome. Role call! Juyaliana!"

"Here!"

"Chanela!"

"Here!"

"Nathalinia!"

"Here!"

"Elicity!"

"Here!"

Once everyone said their 'Heres!', they moved out and began their not-so-easy trek through the forest.

"Fae?" Maxinena asked as they walked through the woods.

"Yeah?" Elphaba said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"If you think _this_ is hard, battling the Wizard and his guards will be a completely different story."

Elphaba looked at the younger girl, who was smirking at her. "You were going to say…?"

"I was going to say that once we get there, it's going to be mostly you. I mean, we can help, but we can't defeat the Wizard. As awesome as we are, we're not powerful enough, even when we're fighting together. You, however, are."

"So, it's just like I'm going alone."

"Hey, someone has to fight off the guards while you're kicking the Wizard's butt."

"We'll hold off the guards for you, Elphaba. Just focus on taking out the Wizard," Nelliee said as she swatted a mosquito from her arm.

"And what happens after that?" Elphaba asked.

"Well… we didn't think that far ahead in the plan," Lizzie admitted sheepishly.

Elphaba sighed and pressed forward, stepping over rocks and occasionally tripping over tree roots she didn't see.

"There it is!" Juyaliana said, pointing at a large, emerald green building. "The Emerald City Palace."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Chanela sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, let's move," Nathalinia said, taking the lead, her bow and arrow drawn, ready to attack if need be.

The girls made it to the far side of the Emerald City Palace easily. A little too easily. Nathalinia quickly ran her hand against the emerald bricks of the palace and smirked. She reached into her quiver and pulled out a golden arrow. She reached into her bag and pulled out a rope and tied it to the tail of the arrow.

"This should be easy enough," she said, stringing the arrow and aiming it into the air. The arrow shot into the air and a few seconds later, the girls and Elphaba heard a clank sound.

Nathalinia pulled on the rope to test it and was soon scaling up the wall. Elicity followed her, and the rest of the girls followed her. Elphaba waved her hands as felt her feet leave the ground as she flew up into the air.

The girls landed silently on a bridge between two towers.

"Hoods up!" Maxinena instructed, pulling up the hood of her cloak as the other girls did the same.

"Still no sign of any guards," Nelliee said, drawing her sword.

"That's about to change," Maddalia said, hearing footsteps coming from the tower behind them.

The door opened and five guards appeared, running straight towards the girls.

"I'll hold them back. You guys go," Lizzie said, taking one step towards the guards and cracking her knuckles.

"Come on!" Elicity shouted, grabbing Nelliee's arm and running towards the opposite door. The last thing they heard was Lizzie let out a mighty lion roar and the guards screaming.

"She can handle them," Chanela smiled.

"Yeah, but this means that more guards should be coming. The whole palace will be put on lockdown if we're not careful," Maxinena warned.

"Anyone know the quickest way to the Wizard?" Maddalia asked.

"This way," Elphaba said, taking the lead and walking down a spiral staircase.

They made it down the staircase and out the tower without anymore run-ins. They walked slowly, careful not to make much noise.

"Now what?" Juyaliana asked when they got to the main hallway.

"The Wizard's chamber is at the heart of the palace," Elphaba said, suddenly becoming weary.

"We figured that much. The question is how do we get there?" Elicity asked.

"My guess would be… not easily," Maxinena said as guards stormed down the hallway.

"Halt! Intruders!" one of them shouted.

"Let's run!" Chanela suggested, breaking into a run.

"I like that idea," Nathalinia chuckled nervously, following her.

"Stop in the name of the Wizard!" the guards yelled.

"This way!" Nelliee said as she turned the corner and was promptly greeted by more Gale Force soldiers. "Wrong way!" she said as she turned back, shooing everyone back.

The turned another corner and found more guards waiting for them. Elphaba turned around and saw guards advancing towards them. They were surrounded.

"Um… hi," Elicity waved awkwardly.

"Don't greet them. They're trying to kill us," Chanela said in a loud whisper.

"Well, as much as we'd love to exchange pleasantries, we really must be going," Maxinena said, stopping her foot and creating a hole that swallowed the soldiers.

"Did you just…" Maddalia gasped in shock.

"No, they're just in the Southstairs, right beneath us. Which is where we're all gonna be if we don't move!" Maxinena said.

"Wait… how do you know we're right about the Southstairs?" Nathalinia asked.

"I can feel it with my earth bending," the older girl smirked.

"Right. How could we forget about that?" Nelliee sighed.

"Um, guys. We have bigger problems right now," Elicity said as she waved her hand, creating vines that restricted the guards and pulled them up to the ceiling.

The girls and Elphaba tried their hardest to fight off the guards, but there were outnumbered.

"Elphaba!" Maxinena managed to grab Elphaba through the chaos and led her away to a small space in between the walls. "The Wizard… he's here. He's in the throne room."

"Do you know where that is?" Elphaba asked desperately.

Maxinena closed her eyes and stomped her foot. Elphaba blinked. All the years she spent training with Maxinena and she still wasn't able to do that.

"It's all the way down the hall, make a right, and there are grand emerald doors. You can't miss it," she said, opening her eyes.

"Thanks!" Elphaba said, giving the warrior girl a hug before running off, unnoticed by the currently fighting guard.

"You go, Elphaba," Maxinena whispered with an encouraging smile. She walked out from between the walls and smirked. "You wanna piece of this?" she shouted at the guards.

Elphaba followed Maxinena's instructions and found the door, heavily guarded by soldiers. She hid behind the corner, trying to think of a plan. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it; a spell from a magic book she found in the library. She quickly muttered the spell and peeked out from behind the corner. She smiled, seeing the guards asleep.

She quickly slipped past and with a flick of her wrist, the doors burst open. The Wizard was casually sitting on his throne, as if he had been expecting Elphaba.

"I knew you'd come back," he said, smiling.

Elphaba frowned.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to call the guards… yet. But I know why you're here."

"To set those monkey's free," Elphaba said through clenched teeth.

"True, and what are you going to do after that?"

"Expose you for the man you truly are."

The Wizard chuckled softly. "Look at you. You had so much potential and now what? What I said to you years ago still applies. You're talented, Elphaba. The sky's the limit for you."

"I don't want to hear any more of your talk!" Elphaba hissed.

"You've been on your own for so long."

"I haven't been alone."

"Oh, right. You've been with those girls."

Elphaba stiffened. The Wizard better not hurt them. She would never be able to live with herself if something happened to them. They were all she had. Her family.

"You can be great, Elphaba. All you have to do is join me. Let me clear your name."

"The name you gave me!"

"Technically, Madame Morrible gave you that name."

"Enough! I am setting those monkeys free, and if you try to interfere…"

"Join me, Elphaba," the Wizard whispered, stepping down. Elphaba stepped back, her hands raised in front of her for defense. "You could be great!"

"Stay back!"

"You could be grand!"

"Don't come any closer!"

"You could be… wonderful."

Elphaba paused. Did the Wizard really wanted to do this? Clear her name? Of course he didn't! He still needed her as an enemy. He was just playing her, trying to get inside her head. Well, she wasn't about to let that happen. "I will never join you."

The Wizard stiffened. "Very well. Have it your way." The Wizard snapped his fingers and the doors open. Elphaba turned around and gasped, Nathalinia, Maddalia and Maxinena being brought in by guards. They were exhausted, covered in sweat, and had minor cuts on their faces and arms.

"What are you doing? Leave them alone! This is _our_ fight!" Elphaba hissed.

"So brave. So noble. You would have made a great magic grand vizier," the Wizard sighed.

"_That_ was your dream job?" Maddalia gasped, her eyes wide with shock. The guard holding her tightened his grip around her, silencing her.

"I'm guessing that was when she idolized the Wizard, like every teenage girl," Maxinena grumbled.

"Where are the others?" Elphaba asked, worry laced within her voice.

"They got away. I envy them so much right now," Nathalinia sighed.

"I'm hoping it was to make an escape plan to get us the heck outta here," Maddalia said.

"Silence!" the guards hissed, forcing the girls to their knees.

"Don't hurt them!" Elphaba shouted at the Wizard.

"Shouting will get you nowhere, Miss Elphaba," the Wizard said calmly. "Now, here's the deal."

"I have no interest in making deals with you."

"The deal is," the Wizard continued, completely ignoring the green girl. "Either you join me, they go free, and you promise never to fight me again, or you continue with your lost cause, all the girls die, and you spend the rest of your days locked away in the darkest part of the Southstairs."

"Don't listen to him, Elphaba," Nathalinia said, struggling against her guard. "Think of the Animals!"

"We'll be fine, Elphaba. Don't listen to him," Maddalia practically begged.

"The last time I checked, my guards are holding you back. You are currently powerless," the Wizard sneered, glaring at the younger girls.

"That's cold," Maxinena growled. "Touché, but really cold."

"The choice is yours, Miss Elphaba," the Wizard said, turning his attention back to the green girl. "Though, I suggest you choose wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>What will Elphaba choose? Will Glinda and Fiyero make an appearance in the next chapter? Will the other girls come back? Will the Wizard ever be defeated? So many questions…<strong>

**Favorite lines?**


	13. Heroes and Villians

Elphaba stood still. She could never join the Wizard. The animals depended on her. She thought of Dr. Dillamond, her beloved history teacher, and the day he was taken away for speaking out. She thought of the monkeys she had to free.

"Tick tock, Miss Elphaba. I must have a decision," the Wizard sneered.

"Elphaba," Maxinena whispered.

Elphaba looked from the girls to the Wizard. She had to make a decision and fast. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She turned back to face the Wizard. "I…"

She never got to finish her sentence, for the doors burst open and the rest of the girls ran in.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right now," Nelliee snarled, pointing her sword at the Wizard.

"Guys! You came back!" Maddalia smiled.

"Of course we did," Elicity smiled. "We're family."

"I'm still not gonna tell you where I hid my chocolate," Maddalia frowned.

"You know what? We can always take a rain check on this rescue mission."

"I'll tell you where it is after we get out of this mess… alive."

"Fair enough," Elicity shrugged, creating vines that tied up the guards who were holding Maxinena, Nathalinia and Maddalia.

"Thanks," Nathalinia smiled, rubbing her wrists.

"No problem."

"What in Oz is going on in here?"

Everyone turned around and saw a blonde woman wearing a blue ball gown and another Gale Force soldier.

"More Gale Force. Just great," Juyaliana sighed.

"E-Elphie?" the blonde asked, slowly stepping into the room. "Is that you?"

The green woman smiled. "Hi, Glin."

The blonde paused, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, Elphie!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran towards her friend and happily wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you so much. What happened to you? Where were you? What are you doing here?"

"Well… I came back to free those monkeys from three years ago," Elphaba said sheepishly.

"That explains some of this. But, who are they?" Glinda asked, looking at the girls.

"We're the entourage," Maxinena quipped.

"I see…"

The two old friends stared at each other for a while. "It's so good to see you, Elphie. Though, I was hoping to reconnect under… different circumstances."

"Me too," Elphaba agreed. "So much happened over the last three years."

"We have all the time in the world to catch up."

"We kinda don't," Juyaliana said, glancing at the Wizard.

A cough pulled everyone from their thoughts and they turned towards the Gale Force guard, who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Fiyero," Elphaba whispered.

"Elphaba," the soldier whispered, dropping his rifle and running to the green woman and pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Fiyero."

"Oh, _that's_ Fiyero. I knew he wasn't a type of pie," Chanela said, glancing at Maddalia, who innocently looked away.

Fiyero pulled away from the green girl. "You look… good."

Elphaba scoffed. "I've been living in the woods for the past three years."

"Hey, stop talking like we starved you or something," Nathalinia scowled.

"Who are they?" Fiyero asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know," Lizzie growled. To her and the rest of the girls, he was still a Gale Force officer.

"Be nice, Lizzie. That's Fiyero," Elicity said in a loud whisper, nudging the older girl.

Lizzie gave Fiyero a quick once over. "Fine."

"You're decision, Elphaba," the Wizard sighed, impatiently tapping his foot.

Elphaba glared at the Wizard with a defiant stare. "I'll never join you."

"Elphaba," Chanela whispered.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba muttered, looking at the girls, tears forming in her eyes.

"Very well. Captain," the Wizard nodded, addressing Fiyero. "Kill them."

"Captain?" Elphaba asked. "You're the captain of the Gale Force?"

Fiyero chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's kinda a long story."

"Captain," the Wizard repeated. "Kill them."

"What?" Fiyero gasped. "But… they're just girls."

"I'll have you know that I'm…" Maddalia started, but Lizzie grabbed her arm.

"Not the best time to be debating age," she suggested.

"Captain, do you duties and kill them. Miss Elphaba has made her choice."

"You didn't give her a choice. It was either she dies or we die," Maxinena snarled.

"Such a wide range of options to choose from," Nelliee commented.

"Captain, I'm not going to tell you again," the Wizard frowned, becoming very impatient

"No," Fiyero said defiantly, facing the Wizard. "I will not kill them."

"Very well. Oz, if you want to have someone killed, you have to do it yourself. Guards! Guards!"

"Run for it!" Juyaliana shouted, grabbing Chanela's hand and bolting towards the door.

Gale Force soldiers stormed in and surrounded the group. Thinking quickly, Chanela created a wall of fire, separating them from the soldiers, Glinda and Fiyero.

"And… surrounding us with fire helps us _how_?" Nathalinia hissed.

"Well, it will buy us some time to actually think of something," Chanela defended herself.

"You girls get out of here," Elphaba said, looking at the girls with a determined look in her eyes.

"What? Leave?" Juyaliana asked.

"We can't just leave you here, Elphaba. We can help," Lizzie whispered, the heat from the flames getting to her.

"You girls have to leave now. This is between the Wizard and I. Please," Elphaba begged.

"Are you sure?" Maxinena asked, looking at the green woman.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm sure. Get them out of here."

Maxinena nodded and waved her hand, creating a hole in the ground. "Everyone into the hole."

"That doesn't sound weird at all," Elicity muttered.

Maxinena rolled her eyes and pushed the younger girl into the hole, eliciting a rather loud scream from Elicity.

The rest of the girls jumped in and the hole closed. Elphaba took a deep breath closed her eyes. This was it. This was ending now. She extinguished the flames, exposing herself to the Wizard.

"I see the girls made a quick escape. No matter," the Wizard said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered. "We just got you back. We don't want to lose you again."

Elphaba gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Glin. You won't."

The Wizard gave the green girl a dry laugh. "I wouldn't make promises you won't be able to keep, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba paused. Why did the Wizard keep calling her Miss Elphaba? If anything, he would call her the Wicked Witch of the West, or something equally as demeaning. Only one person called her Miss Elphaba and that's…

Morrible.

The Wizard's eyes flashed a bright red and the realizing came crashing down on Elphaba. Morrible was controlling him. Though she was shocked, it didn't surprise her. Her old Head Shiztress was always manipulative.

"Elphaba," Glinda whispered. "What are you doing?"

"He's being controlled," Elphaba said, pointing an accusing finger at the Wizard. "By Morrible."

"Why am I not surprised?" Fiyero sighed.

The Wizard cackled.

"Yup, definitely Morrible," Glinda nodded.

"You sure are very perceptive, Miss Elphaba," the Wizard sneered.

"Save it! Where are you hiding, Morrible?" the green girl growled through clenched teeth.

"Are in due time, dearie. All in due time."

Elphaba clenched her fist as she felt the unmistakable feeling of her magic coursing through her veins. "Enough!" she shouted. Grunting, she trust out her arms as magic shot out from her fingers. A blinding light filled the room, forcing Glinda and Fiyero to the ground, shielding their eyes. When the light dimmed away, the looked to find their friend on their knees and the Wizard gone.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered, pushing herself up and approaching her friend.

The green girl was shaking on the ground, her breaths coming out in small puffs of air.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, following the blonde.

Elphaba looked up. That was the first time Fiyero called her by his special nickname for her since they were reunited. She pushed herself to her feet. "I'm alright," she whispered, brushing off the skirt of her dress.

"Hey, what did we miss?"

Elphaba looked down and saw the floor open and the girls rise up. "I hope we didn't miss too much action," Nathalinia said.

"I told you girls to get out of here," Elphaba said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"And miss this? Not in a million years," Juyaliana smirked.

Elphaba sighed.

"Where's the Wizard?" Lizzie asked, looking around.

"He's… not here."

"Well, obviously."

"It turns out he's not the one behind all this. The prophecy was wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?" Maddalia asked, stepping closer to the green girl.

"Wait, didn't you said that I was supposed to lead the Great Battle against the Wizard?"

"And you did. That was you're battle."

Elphaba looked deeply confused.

"Hey, the prophecy was never clear. It didn't say 'Big Battle'. It was the little battle within yourself that was the great battle. Whether you wanted to join him or keep fighting. We could see it in your eyes, Elphaba. You wanted to stop. You were tired, and training with us, we understand why," Maxinena said, offering the green girl a small smile. "You led your own inner battle, and you won."

"So… is he dead?" Nelliee asked, somewhat hopefully.

"I don't think so. But the Wizard should be the least of our worries at the moment," Elphaba said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Chanela frowned.

"If they want a Wicked Witch, I'll give them the wickedest witch there ever was."

"What are you talking about? Who is 'they'?" Juyaliana asked.

"Wait!" Glinda perked up. "I have something for you, Elphie!" Lifting up her skirts, the blonde hurried out of the room, her light footsteps vanishing into the distance.

"Geez, you jump into a hole and you miss everything," Elicity frowned, crossing her arms against her chest.

Glinda returned carrying the pointed, black hat she gave Elphaba all those years ago. "This… this fell off when you flew out the window all those years ago."

"You… you kept it?" Elphaba asked, gingerly taking the hat from Glinda.

"Of course. It was the only thing I had to remember you by. It was either this or your wanted posters."

Elphaba smiled softly, saving the fact that she had wanted posters for a later discussion.

"So what do we do now?" Nathalinia asked, looking from the blonde to the green woman.

Elphaba put on the pointed hat and fixed it so the brim was slightly slanted. "If we're going to win this, we have to defeat it at it's source… Morrible."

* * *

><p><strong>So, now we have our favorite blonde and brainless prince. And we also have Morrible. Fun for everyone!<strong>

**Favorite lines?**


	14. Final Chances

**NellytheActress: The plot didn't go anywhere. Those were just events contributing to the plot.**

* * *

><p>"So… after we defeat this Morrible person, we're done?" Maxinena asked as she sprinted to keep up with the rest of the girls, Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda.<p>

"Hopefully. Morrible's the one behind the scenes controlling all of this all along," Elphaba said, tightening her cloak around her shoulders. "It has to be her."

"So, how are we going to stop her?" Juyaliana asked, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"I… don't know."

"Wait… before we burst in and try to stop her, we should think of a plan first," Elicity suggested. "Luckily for us, I have a plan." She whispered her plan to everyone, a large smile on her face. "What do you think?"

"I just hope it works," Nathalinia sighed.

"Since when do my plans never work?"

The girls slowly turned around to face Elicity and she sighed. "Don't answer that. But this time, it will work."

"Let's hope," Lizzie muttered under her breath.

"Where's Morrible?" Elphaba asked, turning towards Maxinena.

"Why are you asking… oh, yeah," Maxinena said, chuckling sheepishly, stomping her foot. "She's up in the attic."

Everyone rushed up to the attic and Elphaba used her magic to open the large, double doors. Morrible was sitting in an armchair, relaxing.

"You look comfortable, Madame," Elphaba snarled.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba. And you brought friends. How charming," Morrible said, giving the girls a sickly sweet smile.

"Can we kill her now?" Nelliee asked impatiently.

"Patience, young one. Mustn't go jumping into the water when you don't know how deep it is," Morrible said calmly.

"What in Oz is that supposed to mean?" Maddalia growled, still holding her ground.

With a sinister smirk, Morrible flicked her wrist and send the girls flying against the opposite wall. When they tried to get up, they found themselves bound by an invisible force.

"Well… this was unexpected," Chanela said sarcastically, glaring at Elicity.

"How is this my fault?" Elicity asked, reading between the lines.

"Your plans never work."

"How was I supposed to know this would happen? We were so close to surrounding her and taking her out just like I planned."

"So close, yet so far," Maxinena whispered bitterly.

"Well, Miss Elphaba, I would say 'it's a pleasure to see you again', but we both know that would be a lie," Morrible said, rising from her chair.

"Save it, Morrible," Elphaba snarled.

"Hey, where did the blonde cream puff and the Gale Force guard go?" Juyaliana asked.

"I told them to leave. I don't want them getting mixed up in this," Elphaba said, her gaze never leaving the older woman.

Nelliee raised an eyebrow. "When did you have time to do that?"

"Probably while we were running up here," Nathalinia suggested logically. "I mean, that is when we last saw them."

Nelliee rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

"I have waited for this moment a long time," Morrible confessed, stepping closer to Elphaba. "Finally being able to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West."

"What makes you so confident, Morrible?" Elphaba asked, tilting her head to the side.

"This." Morrible waved her hand and sent Elphaba flying across the room and crashing into the opposite wall.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Maxinena winced.

Elphaba pushed herself to her full height and opened her palm, expecting a fireball to appear, but nothing happened. "What…" she whispered as she tried again. Still nothing.

"She did not just do what I think she just did," Maddalia muttered, struggling against the invisible force holding her back.

"Powerless, Miss Elphaba?" Morrible sneered.

Elphaba froze, unsure of what to do. She looked over at the girls. Nelliee and Nathalinia were both looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Um… hello! Nelliee and I didn't teach you what we taught you for nothing!" Nathalinia quipped, looking from Elphaba to the bow and quiver strapped to her back.

"If you think you can defeat me with a silly little bow and arrow or a little play sword…"

Nelliee scoffed, clearly offended.

"Then there is no hope for you yet," Morrible smirked.

"There's always hope!" Nathalinia shouted.

"You're in no position to comment!" Morrible shouted at the younger girl.

"Where's the Wizard?" the green witch asked, sending daggers at Morrible.

Morrible cackled and waved a dismissive hand. "I had no need for him anymore. He was beginning to get in my way. And no one gets in my way and survives."

"You… you killed the Wizard?" Lizzie gasped.

"Does that mean we won't be able to do it ourselves?" Maddalia pouted.

"Sadly," Maxinena sighed.

"Aww, man!" Elicity scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Elphaba had to think quickly. How was she going to defeat Morrible? She couldn't use any of her powers or manual weapons. She was beginning to lose faith. She wondered if all of this was done in vain, a lost cause. She looked back at the girls, who all seemed to be giving her the exact same look.

_It's not over._

She took a deep breath, newfound courage driving her forward. She felt the familiar feeling of her magic coursing through her veins. Could it be? But she couldn't use her magic when she tried the first time.

"It's over, Miss Elphaba. You've lost," Morrible cackled.

"No, it's not over. And I've won!" Elphaba said as green magic shot out from her fingertips.

Though surprised, Morrible quickly countered Elphaba's magic her with red magic. The two magic streams clashed, lighting up the entire room.

"Wow," Chanela whispered.

"Give up, Miss Elphaba," Morrible hissed, pushing her magic against Elphaba's.

"Never," Elphaba grunted, pushing even harder.

"If we could move, we would be cheering you on, Elphaba!" Juyaliana quipped happily.

"I bet that made her feel better," Chanela sighed.

"Well, it's the best we can do right now."

"Go, Elphaba! It's your birthday! Go, Elphaba! It's your birthday!" Maddalia cheered.

"When is Elphaba's birthday?" Maxinena asked, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"We'll have to ask her, just not right now," Lizzie said, focusing on the action.

"This is getting very boring," Nelliee sighed, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. "Let's see some action!"

"This isn't 'action' enough for you?" Elicity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They've been at it for hours!"

"It's been two minutes," Nathalinia retorted.

"Nobody asked you!"

The girls looked up to see that Elphaba had the upper hand and her magic was closing in on Morrible's.

"Yes… yes… yes…" the girls chanted in a whisper as Elphaba pushed her magic against Morrible's with all her strength. Morrible pushed back, but her magic wasn't strong enough against Elphaba's and she collapsed under the pressure.

Once the light from their magic died down, the girls were released from the spell and ran towards Elphaba, who was lying on her side, her back facing them.

"Elphaba? Elphaba, are you alright?" Chanela asked, gently shaking the green girl.

Elphaba moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself up, wincing as she did so. "What…" She slowly lifted her gaze, and saw that where Morrible once stood, was now a pile of dust. "Did I…"

"Do that?" Nathalinia finished, gesturing to the pile of dust. "Yup, you did."

"And it was awesome! You should have seen it!" Juyaliana smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Juyaliana, she was there," Lizzie deadpanned.

"I meant from our perspective."

"Tied up with an invisible magic force?"

"N… oh, never mind."

Elphaba rose to her full height, wobbling a bit to keep her balance.

"Juyaliana, would you do the honors?" Maxinena asked, smiling at the younger girl.

"It would be my pleasure," the Airbender smiled, waving her hand at the pile of dust, which was carried off by a wind gust out the window. "We'll never see her again."

"So, we did it? We saved Oz?" Chanela asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I think we did," Lizzie smiled.

"We. Are. So. Awesome!" Maxinena laughed, high-fiving Elicity and Maddalia.

The girls started celebrating, but stopped when they didn't hear or see Elphaba taking part in any of the celebrating. "Elphaba, are you alright?" Nathalinia asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Elphaba was quiet and had turned a lighter shade of green. Her arms were wrapped tight around her waist and her hat laid abandoned on the floor next to her.

"Elphaba?" Lizzie whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I… I have to go," Elphaba said as she ran out of the attic. The girls heard her footsteps grow lighter and lighter until they could no longer be heard.

Juyaliana slowly stepped forward and picked up Elphaba's hat and dusted it off.

"Will she be alright?" Chanela asked as they walked out of the attic and down the stairs.

"She's probably just tired. Saving Oz will do that to a person," Nelliee said, sliding down the railing and landing gracefully on her feet.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Elphaba awoke and registered that she was laying on a bed. She turned and saw a familiar face sitting on a chair next to the bed, looking down at her. "G-Glinda?"<p>

Glinda nodded, her blonde curls bouncing against her shoulder. "Are you alright, Elphie?"

Elphaba pushed herself up and nodded. "What…"

"The girls told me what happened. The Wizard and Morrible are gone. They're never going to bother us again, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled softly as the blonde took her hand. "I'll clear your name. You can come back to Oz."

"Glinda, I…"

"I'll start reinstating the Animals. I'll do anything for you, Elphie. I just… I can't lose you again."

The green girl smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. "Don't worry. You won't."

"Fiyero's been so worried about you, too. That's why he joined the Gale Force. He wanted to find you, to talk to you, to make sure you were alright, and to try and clean this whole mess up."

Elphaba blushed. Fiyero had really done that for her. She quickly realized she was blushing and quickly tried to cover it up, but Glinda had already noticed.

"It's alright, Elphie. I know you have a major crush on Fiyero." The green girl gaped at her and she laughed. "It's okay. We broke up about a year after you defied the Wizard. I realized… our relationship wasn't going to work out… we… we weren't perfect together."

Elphaba looked down. She didn't mean to indirectly (or directly) cause her best friend's breakup. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Fiyero told me everything, starting with the lion cub, which, according to him, is when it all started."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "The… the lion cub?"

Glinda nodded. "And right before you left for the Emerald City, when he gave you those poppies… I was too blinded by my one-sided love for him that I didn't even realize… Oh, don't give me that look, Elphie. I'm fine now. When he told me is a completely different story, but now… I'm okay."

Elphaba looked slightly relieved. "Are you sure?"

Glinda nodded. "I'm sure." She slowly rose to her full height. "Now, you should get some rest. I'll make sure the girls don't bother you and I'll see you at dinner. I have a surprise for you." Giving the green girl an over-the-shoulder wave, the blonde flounced out of the room and closed the door behind her.

A few hours later, Elphaba was awakened by Nathalinia and Juyaliana jumping on her bed and saying that it was time for dinner. After being dragged out of bed and pushed into the bathroom and having Juyaliana throw a new dress at her, she emerged wearing a simple, yet elegant dark purple dress with a large bow in the back. She sighed, feeling relaxed and nervous at the same time. A maid met her outside the bathroom and directed her to the main dining room, where everyone was waiting for her.

"Elphaba!" Elicity smiled, seeing the green girl sit in between Glinda and Fiyero.

"Great! Now, we can eat," Nelliee said, rubbing her hands together.

"Hi," Fiyero whispered, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered back.

"Glinda, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Elphaba asked as the maids served their food.

"Yes," Glinda said, taking a sip of her cider. "Since the Wizard and Morrible are both gone, and the Wizard didn't have any heirs, and given my position in…"

"The point, please," Fiyero begged, knowing how the blonde could get very off topic.

"The point is, I will become the next ruler of Oz," Glinda explained. "And we already had a captain of the royal guard, but I need a magic grand vizier. Elphie?"

"You… you're serious?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

"Is that even a question? Of course I'm serious. This was your dream, Elphie. You can have all you've ever wanted. Plus, I think being the warrior princess who saved Oz is credible enough. So, will you accept the job?"

Elphaba blushed and thought for a moment. "What will people…"

"I'll clear your name. Don't worry about that. Please, Elphie?"

The green girl sighed and nodded. "I would love to, Glin."

The blonde squealed, almost knocking her glass over in the process. "Oh, thank you, Elphie! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Glin," Elphaba smiled. "It… it feels good to be back."

"We're happy to have you back, Elphaba," Fiyero smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Fiyeraba action is coming. And so is the end of the story. A few more chapters to go.<strong>


	15. Conversations

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: It's like a chant you say to encourage someone, usually while they're dancing. It's hard to explain.**

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, what happened when I was… gone?" Elphaba asked as she and Fiyero sat in her room together. Glinda was showing the girls the palace so they would be occupied and not walk in on them.<p>

"Well, when Glinda returned without you, Nessa was understandably upset. She missed you very much. Thankfully, Boq was there for her and helped her get through it. But she never got over you leaving, Elphaba."

"I…" Tears quickly filled the green girl's eyes. She didn't mean to leave her sister like that. She wasn't even thinking about anyone else. She was only thinking about getting away from the Wizard and his men.

"Hey," Fiyero whispered, pulling the green girl into a hug. "You were doing the right thing. And when Nessa sees you now and what you're doing, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"My father won't. I was sent to Shiz for the sole purpose of looking after Nessa. If I failed…"

"He won't be able to hurt you now, Fae."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I have something to tell you. While I was gone, the Wizard's guards found me and I was attacked. I lost my memory and the girls rescued me, but I only remembered one thing, a name."

"What name?"

Elphaba pushed herself up to look the prince in the eye. "Fae."

Fiyero smiled. "You remembered that?"

Elphaba nodded. "It's what the girls called me since I couldn't remember my own name. But I remember that. I couldn't remember you or Nessa or Glinda or anyone else, but I remembered that."

"Well, I'm honored. Not that you forgot me, but that you remembered 'Fae'."

"What else happened?"

Fiyero told them about their graduation, their summers, and how much they had missed her.

"At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember my past. I was afraid, and on top of that, Nathalinia and Elicity were convinced that I had a special someone." The green girl paused. "About that…"

"Yeah," Fiyero said, almost nervously. "About that…"

"Glinda told me."

"I love you, Fae," Fiyero whispered softly. "I meant to tell you when you got back, really I did, but then you never did and I…"

"I'm so sorry, Yero," Elphaba whispered.

The prince smiled softly. It was the first time Elphaba called him by his nickname since she had been back. "It's okay. I know you're very passionate about what you believe in. I don't blame you, Fae."

"I just… I couldn't stay there after I learned the Wizard's true plans."

Fiyero learned forward and kissed her softly. Elphaba made a muffled noise of surprise and slowly relaxed into the kiss. "I love you, too, Yero."

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting!" Juyaliana sang, giggling as she skipped around the room.<p>

"I know. It's not every day were inducted as an official unit of the Gale Force, now is it?" Nathalinia laughed.

"And we each get a small section of the Gale Force to boss around. Finally, they'll be taking orders from us!" Nathalinia smirked.

"I love where this is going," Maxinena smirked back.

"So, what did I miss?" Nelliee asked casually as she was carried in on a chair by four Gale Force soldiers.

"N… that's… oh, never mind," Nathalinia sighed, face palming.

"Thanks, boys," Nelliee smiled as they set her down and bowed before leaving.

All of the girls were wearing long, flowing dresses of the same style, but different colors. Nathalinia's was a dark pink, Elicity's was yellow, Maxinena's was a dark purple, Lizzie's was teal, Maddalia's was light blue, Chanela's was orange, Juyaliana's was light violet and Nelliee's was red. Their hair was curled, but Nelliee, Elicity, Chanela and Juyaliana wore there's in elegant ponytails, while Nathalinia, Maxinena, Lizzie and Maddalia opted to wears theirs down.

A knock and the door slowly opened, revealing Elphaba.

"Wow, Elphaba. You looked beautiful," Lizzie smiled.

The green woman blushed. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress with white straps. Her hair was curled and half of it was pulled up into a bun, while the rest of it flowed down her back. "Thanks. You girls look wonderful."

"Is it time yet?" Chanela asked, jumping up and down, but was immediately calmed by Lizzie.

"Glinda would kill us if we sweated in these nice dresses," she warned lightly.

"Elphie!" the blonde shouted from down the hall.

"Cue Glinda!" Nelliee laughed.

The blonde hurried down the hall and ran right past the room, but backtracked when she noticed a hint of green in her peripheral vision. "Oh, Elphie, there you are! And girls! It's almost time. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she said as she shooed them out of the room while simultaneously fixing the tiara placed perfectly on top of her blonde curls. Her light blue ball gown swished against the carpet as she speed walked down the hall and towards the balcony to make her announcement. Fiyero was already waiting for her.

"Fellow Ozians!" Glinda said into the microphone.

The crowd below her cheered.

"I have a very important announcement. Well… it's more like two, or three, or… you know what, two and a half," Glinda prattled on until Fiyero softly tapped her on the shoulder, silently telling her to get to the point. "Right, sorry. My first announcement is that the Wizard will be taking an indefinite leave of absence, and I will be stepping forward as Glinda the Good, ruler of Oz."

"Well, that's _one_ way of putting it," Fiyero muttered.

"Secondly, I would like to introduce you to the group of girls who saved Oz."

"She's talking about us," Maddalia smiled.

Glinda motioned for the girls to come forward and they stepped out onto the balcony to the cheering Ozians.

"And now, I have a surprise for you all," Glinda smiled.

"A surprise. That's one way of putting it," Maxinena said through her teeth, still smiling at the Ozians.

"That's what I said," Fiyero whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Oz's new Magic Grand Vizier, Miss Elphaba Thropp, better known as the W- where is she?" Glinda whispered the last part, turning around to introduce her friend.

"We'll get her," Chanela said, taking Juyaliana's arm and pulling her back into the palace.

"Excuse us for just a clock-tick," Glinda said into the microphone as she hurried behind the girls. "Elphie! Elphie, come on! The people are waiting! Elphie!"

Elphaba walked out of her room and sighed. "I can't do this, Glin."

"Of course you can. You just go out there, smile, wave and let the people cheer for you. It's easy," Glinda said, gripping her friend's hands.

Elphaba shook her head. "No, Glin. This… this isn't me. They're not going to cheer for me. I'll be lucky if they don't try to kill me on the spot."

"Elphie, trust me. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. And if they try, they'll have to go through me first."

"And us," Chanela added with a smile.

Elphaba forced a small smiled and sighed. "Alright."

The blonde smiled and gently patted her friend's hand before returning to the balcony. "As I was saying, it is my greatest pleasure to present to you the new magic grand vizier and my best friend, Elphaba Thropp, better known as… the Wicked Witch of the West."

No one said a word as Elphaba stepped out onto the balcony. A few tense seconds past. Glinda held her breath, hoping her friend wouldn't bolt.

"It's the Witch!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"It's a trap! She's wicked!" a woman shouted.

"Go away, witch!"

"Get her!"

"Kill her!"

"She put Glinda under a spell! She plans to kill us all!"

'Boos' and hisses rose from the crowd. Elphaba made to run, but Fiyero grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Glinda held up her hands, silencing the crowd. "I can assure all of you, the Wicked Witch isn't really wicked. She was blackmailed and framed by our dear Wizard. She was just a girl with hopes and dreams just like the rest of Oz, and when she stood up to do the right thing, she was declared 'Wicked'. I trust her. And I have accepted her. I just hope that, given time, you will be able to, too."

The blonde paused. When no one made any more objections, she gave everyone a satisfied smile. "Thank you all for coming here today. That will be all." She turned and walked back into the palace, closely followed by the girls, Elphaba and Fiyero. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself," Elphaba whispered bitterly.

Glinda wisely stopped talking and looked down at the floor. "Well… I'll see what time lunch will be ready and…"

"Glin," Elphaba interrupted softly, looking at her best friend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have –"

"It's okay, Elphie. I understand. They'll get there. Don't worry."

The green girl smiled gratefully and hugged her friend. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Elphie. I'm just so glad to have you back," Glinda smiled, returning the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>The pictures for Elphaba and the girls' dresses are on my blog. Check them out.<strong>

**Two more chapters, everyone. Which means we're doing a bit of a time hop. But more Fiyeraba is on the way. I had to take a practice ACT test today, so reviews would make me extremely happy.**


	16. What I Missed

**I know. This update is long overdue. My deepest apologies for that. I'm actually working on my next story, which I will give more information about in the next (and final) chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Three years later…<em>

"Glin, you have a meeting in forty minutes. Just pick a dress and call it a day," Elphaba called through the closed door.

Glinda peaked her head out. "Elphie, honestly, you need to take a break."

"Glin, I can't take a break right now. I have too much work to do."

"We can help with that!" Maddalia chirped as she skipped down the hall with Maxinena and Juyaliana in tow.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Glinda came out, fully dressed, and her eyes fell on Elphaba's bulging abdomen. "Well, you're going to have to take a break in three months. You're amazing, Elphie. I don't know you balance all of this."

"Between your inability to quickly pick out a dress, Fiyero constantly asking me if I'm alright, and having to clean up after the girls' messes, neither do I," Elphaba chuckled.

"One time, Elphaba! That was one time! And it's not my fault Nelliee forgot to put the lid on the blender," Juyaliana defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good morning, ladies," Fiyero said as he walked down the hall and wrapped his arm around the green girl's waist. "And how our little one doing?"

Elphaba felt the baby move and smiled. "We're fine, Yero."

Glinda had managed to get most of the Ozians to not hate Elphaba in a short matter of time. It only took a few months. She managed to get them to the point where they didn't boo and hiss at her when they saw her. Mostly, they just looked at her and quickly turned the other way. Elphaba didn't mind, as long as they weren't trying to kill her.

"You deserve better, Elphie," Glinda had said when she noticed the sad look on her best friend's face.

"Glin, it's alright. You can't change the opinion of a whole country in a few months. You've done so much already," Elphaba had tried to reassure her friend, giving her a small smile.

While Glinda was trying to get the Ozians to like Elphaba, the green girl spent at lot of time with Fiyero, just catching up. They took walked through the garden, sometimes not even talking, just enjoying each other's company. That's why Elphaba was surprised when her usual walk with Fiyero turned into a proposal. She remembered him dropping down on one knee and pulling out a small, black box. She had started crying and Fiyero thought she was upset.

_"I mean, we don't have to get married yet, Fae. We… we still have time. Fae, please don't cry." Gently, he cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears._

_"No," she whispered. "It's… it's not that."_

_"Then what is it, Fae? You can tell me."_

_"I… it seems like only yesterday I got my memory back and remembered you and Glinda and Nessa and everyone else."_

_"And you've come so far since then, Fae."_

_"I know, and you've been telling me what's been going on while I was gone and I feel like I was there experiencing it with you. But Yero, I wasn't there."_

_"I know, Fae. And we never stopped worrying about you, wondering if you were alive or dead. I joined the Gale Force so I could find you and bring you back to us. We missed you. And Fae, I never want to let you go again."_

_"I don't want to go anywhere either, Yero."_

_"So, you'll marry me?"_

_Elphaba was silent for a moment._

_"This is the part where you say 'yes', Fae."_

_Elphaba chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, Yero. I will marry you."_

_Fiyero beamed as he slipped the ring onto Elphaba's finger and spun her around in the air. He hurriedly set her down when he heard giggles behind him. He turned and saw Nathalinia, Elicity, Maddalia, Juyaliana and Chanela standing off to the side, smiling and clapping._

_"Were you girls spying on us?" Fiyero asked._

_"Us? Spying? No. We were here all day. It was when you two decided to join us that we hid," Nathalinia said._

_"Why were you guys hiding?" Elphaba questioned._

_"And miss Fiyero's proposal? Not a chance! Of course we had to hide," Maddalia said like it was obvious._

_"And now you finally have your special someone," Elicity smiled, high fiving Nathalinia._

_Elphaba rolled her eyes and laughed as she snuggled closer to Fiyero. "I love you, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing her forehead._

_"I love you, too, Yero."_

When they announced their wedding to Glinda, she immediately went to work planning everything. The wedding itself was very grand. Elphaba had chosen to wear a simple off-the-shoulder cream wedding dress with lace patterns on the skirt and a short train. All of the girls were in the wedding party, all wearing pink dresses thanks to Glinda.

Three years later, Elphaba found out that she was pregnant. At first, she was very worried, since she and Fiyero had never spoken about children.

_Elphaba sat on the edge of her bed, her hand lightly touching her abdomen. Pregnant. She was actually pregnant. What would Fiyero say? They hadn't discussed having children. Would he be married? What if he left her? Elphaba shook those ridiculous thoughts from her mind. Of course Fiyero wouldn't leave her. They were married, after all. He loved her. And she loved him._

_"Hey, Fae," the man in question smiled as he entered their bedroom and kissed her cheek._

_"Hi," she smiled._

_"Alright, what's wrong? Did Glinda insist on having the ballroom repainted pink again?"_

_Elphaba chuckled softly. "No."_

_"Did you get a letter from Munchkinland?"_

_"No."_

_Now Fiyero was worried. "Did I forget a special date or event?"_

_Elphaba laughed. "No, Yero."_

_"Oh, thank Oz," the prince sighed. He sat down on the bed next to his wife. "Then what's wrong?"_

_"Yero… I…" Elphaba whispered, but stopped. She was so scared. How would Fiyero react to her news?_

_"Fae, what is it? What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, concerned._

_"Nothing's wrong, Yero. In act, quite the opposite. I'm pregnant."_

_Fiyero stared at her as the news sunk in. "P-Pregnant?"_

_Elphaba nodded. "Yes."_

_Fiyero blinked. "We're going to have a child?"_

_"Yes."_

_The prince's face broke into a smile and he lifted his wife into the air and laughed. "Fae, that's wonderful news! We're going to have a child!" He returned Elphaba's feet to the floor and passionately kissed her._

_"You… you're not... upset?"_

_"What? Of course not, Fae. Why would I be upset?"_

_"I don't know. I just… I was so worried about telling you. I thought you didn't want children."_

_"Oh, Fae. I'm so sorry if I ever gave you that impression. I'm so glad we're having a child. How far along are you?"_

_"About a month, maybe a bit less."_

_Fiyero smiled as he kissed his wife again. "I'm so excited, Fae. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

Now here they were, six months later, eating breakfast at the table together. The girls chatted about one thing or another, while Elphaba picked at her eggs.

"What's wrong, Fae?" Fiyero asked, looking concerned.

"Something's not right," Elphaba muttered to herself as she grabbed the hot sauce on the table and poured some over her eggs. She took a bite and began to eat the rest of her food.

"Fae?"

"Yes?"

"You hate hot sauce."

"I know."

"Craving," Glinda quipped, finishing her food and dashing off to her meeting.

Fiyero still looked concerned, but Elphaba shot him a reassuring look and he began to focus on his breakfast again. Once everyone was done, Glinda excused herself to hurry to her meeting. Elphaba moved to get up, and was quickly assisted by Fiyero.

"Yero, I'm fine," she tried to reassure him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Please."

"Fae, you should try to get some rest and stop working so hard."

"The cute captain is right, Elphaba," Maxinena smiled.

"I agree with pie guy over here," Maddalia said, nodding her head at Fiyero.

"Oh my Oz, Maddalia. For the last time, he's not a type of pie," Juyaliana sighed, throwing her arms into the air.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. The girls would never stop teasing him, and he feared at it would only get worse once the baby comes. "See? The girls agree with me."

"Don't get used to that," Nelliee said, standing up from the table and pushing her chair in.

"Don't worry. I won't," Fiyero quipped.

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I am feeling a bit tired," Elphaba said, covering her mouth to yawn. "And yes, I'll take a short nap," she added before Fiyero or one of the girls could say something.

"Mind reader," Fiyero laughed as he kissed his wife and escorted her up the stairs. "I'll join you."

The girls broke into a laughing fit and Fiyero stopped, his face turned bright red. "Not like _that_!"

"Well, you already did your part," Maxinena cackled.

More blood rushed to Fiyero's face, which made Elphaba laugh alone with the girls. "Dirty minds," he muttered.

"Alright, that's enough teasing," Elphaba said in a very motherly tone.

"You're getting better at that, Elphaba," Elicity said.

"I've been practicing, especially when someone tries to steal cookies from the cookie jar."

"Fae, that was one time!" Fiyero defended himself.

"I wasn't talking about you, Yero," Elphaba smiled.

"And I almost got away with it, too," Nathalinia pouted. "I just wanted one cookie! What's so wrong about that?"

"Aren't you a bit too old for that?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphaba, you're never to old for cookies."

"I couldn't agree more," Chanela nodded.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs hand-in-hand with her husband. She ushered him into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, causing another round of laughter from the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the final one. Will we meet the Fiyeraba baby? We shall see. Reviews are the best!<strong>


End file.
